Black Rain
by pryaponds
Summary: An injured Kristina fights to awaken from a coma as Ethan begins to unravel the mystery that surrounds her condition.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ethina fic so be gentle and let me know if I should keep going. This was a nutty idea that I had when I was listening to this song by Sia called "I'm in here"...funny how those little bunnies can turn into a chapter story. I anticipate this having about a dozen or so chapters.

Chapter One

"We have two choices." Ethan cocked a smile as he adjusted the books, one in each hand, balancing them easily as he looked expectantly, his heart still entertaining an abundance of hope as he explained the choices. "Molly voted for 'Pride and Prejudice' but I'm not sure I can stomach the thought." Ethan held up the large hardbound maroon volume as if to show off the option in real physical form before he lowered the tome and raised the other with a gleam of mischief. "I on the other hand, sticking to my promises of classics, am submitting 'Treasure Island' as my official selection."

Ethan's voice dropped off and he waited a moment as if there was some preset amount of time that should be allotted before going on. All the wait his chipperness was waning as though that abundance of hope was being depleted with the flicker of disappointment that he tried to blink from his sight. "So I'm taking the vote now." His chuckle was soft, strained with the emotion he was holding back behind the fortress wall he built to shield just how deep his still waters ran. He was determined to keep the dark tides of doubt and fears hidden. "All for 'Pride and Prejudice' give an, Aye."

There was another pause, mostly for effect before he swallowed back the shimmy that sent splinters of lightening through his already cracked heart. "If you'll be abstaining again than I have no choice but to pass my selection as our next big read, luv." Again silence was all that greeted him. " ' Treasure Island', it is." Ethan set "Pride and Prejudice" down on the bedside table and gingerly slid his fingers over Kristina's pale motionless hand that rested inches from his knee against the soft white of the comforter. His voice dropped to a whisper as his hand lingered over hers. "That's alright, luv. I'll be here to listen when you've found your voice." He promised her.

And in a heartbeat the moment was gone, swept under Ethan's need for stoicism and the ability to lighten the room. He wasn't sure if he was trying to bolster her spirit or his anymore as he sank back in the chair and got comfortable. Ethan opened the book as he did every night and had for the last three months. He licked his lips before he got started. "_Squire __Trelawney, Dr. Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island, and that only because there is still treasure not yet lifted, I take up my pen in the year of grace 17_ and go back to the time when my father kept the Admiral Benbow inn and the brown old seaman with the sabre cut first took up his lodging under our roof...__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>We have two choices..." <em>

His voice floated in over the storm ravaged waves, a beacon in the night, bleary at first but soon booming with promise. She'd been mesmerized by the surrounding seas for what seemed like days, feet dipping off the impressive front porch into the murky waters below, when she finally heard him again.

"_Molly voted for 'Pride and Prejudice' but I'm not sure I can stomach the thought."_

A smile lit her lips as she realized the culprit in a hazy shade of dulled thoughts still fighting to find some sense of sobriety. It was hard to think, hard to move, hard to rationalize the very idea of how time passed for her now.

But that didn't matter.

Ethan was back.

Kristina climbed to her feet, the creaking white washed boards of the sea locked cottage like prison scratching her bare feet as she spun around and headed inside to see if she could find him. Through out the vacant house there were mirrors, mirrors that held images not reflections. She would have called them windows but they never behaved as such. Kristina stopped, her smile growing as her eyes locked onto an oval mirror with gold encrusted molding to frame it in what she'd deemed the observatory.

She called it such because their was no roof and it was usually here that she could sit and look at the stars should she be longing for another word or touch in her loneliness. It was here over a bricked up fireplace that Ethan's image came to her in the mirror there.

"_I, on the other hand, sticking to my promises of classics am submitting 'Treasure Island' as my official selection."_

A laugh escaped her lips as she heard his selection and found it perfectly fitting. She gave a light shake of her head as he paused. "Sounds more like you." She chuckled as she approached the glass. "Adventure, treasure, intrigue." She leaned against the low fireplace and let out a slow sigh of disappointment at the barrier between. "I'm sure it's a lovely story,"

"_So I'm taking the vote now."_

She leaned lazily as her smile returned, her fingers now ever so gently dancing over the glass as if she could somehow get closer to him.

"_All for 'Pride and Prejudice' give an, Aye." _

Kristina scoffed. "You'll get no Aye from me. Let Molly read it." She teased him.

"_If you'll be abstaining again than I have no choice but to pass my selection as our next big read, luv."_

"You can call it abstaining. I call it a coma."

" _' Treasure Island', it is."_

Kristina's smile slowly faded as her reality began to sink in again. She felt her eyes drawn to Ethan as ghostly wisps of warmth flittered over her hand and she flattened it against the glass, closing her eyes so that she could pretend in a tear soaked moment that it was real, that she could really feel him. That there was this connection, some connection, any connection.

"_That's alright, luv. I'll be here to listen when you've found your voice."_

"I know you will," Kristina ran her tongue over her teeth, curling her fingers as though she could grasp his hand, but it wasn't working and soon it was gone replaced with the comfort of Ethan's voice as he started the first chapter. Kristina turned slowly until her back rested against the wall, letting her imagination swell as his melodic tale warmed her.

He may never have realized but he had become her tether to reality, the only thing that was keeping her sane in this mad house that had become her mind. He grounded her, but it was still a fight for sanity. She'd been in this hell for three months, but having him with her made it bearable. He wasn't the only the one that visited but he was the only one aside from her family that visited her daily.

* * *

><p>"<em>I followed him in, and I remember observing the contrast the neat, bright doctor, with his powder as white as snow and his bright, black eyes and pleasant manners, made with the coltish country folk, and above all, with that filthy, heavy, bleared scarecrow of a pirate of ours, sitting, far gone in rum, with his arms on the table. Suddenly he-the captain, that is-began to pipe up his eternal song:<em>

_"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest-_ _Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_ _Drink and the devil had done for the rest-_ _Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"_

Sam McCall smiled as she leaned against the wall just past the door frame to Krissy's bedroom, her shoulder and elbow helping her to maintain her sideways slant as she listened to the passion in Ethan's deliverance of "Treasure Island". Any doubts about Ethan and Kristina's relationship had slipped away over the last three heartbreaking months. She'd watched his facade of friendship crumbling, the years between them no longer an acceptable deterrent. "He's got a lovely singing voice." Sam broke from her guilt at her part in keeping the two apart to glance to her left, seeing that Molly was now at her side. Sam pushed off the wall and wound her arm around her little sister, letting a squeeze of a hug pass between them as she nodded gently to Molly's observation.

"I suppose I can forgive him not taking my reading suggestion." A light laugh escaped from Molly, but the tremors of it were barely felt as Sam hugged her close.

"I think he likes the pace of adventures." Sam sighed as she heard a hint of footsteps light behind them. She turned in time to see the live-in nurse, Simone Andrews, making her always punctual appearance to tend to Kristina. Sam tugged Molly out of the way to allow the lithe brunette access to the door. "Excuse us." She kept her voice low trying not to disturb anyone as she led Molly away from their sister's room, Ethan's voice fading to the background.

"How was school?" Sam asked partially out of curiosity and partly to get their minds off the ever present reality that Kristina may never wake up. Sam had already choked back the tickle that always seemed to stir in her brain whenever she saw Simone, the constant reminder that Krissy wasn't just sleeping. Sam felt Molly tense beside her, not answering the question as she heard Sonny and Alexis's latest battle drift into earshot.

Sam instantly steered them towards Molly's room, anger welling up as she heard the muffled murmurs. Molly's mind was now no where near the answer to her question as Sam closed the door behind them and looked to her little sister's falling face. "I don't understand why they can't get along. You would think that Kristina's condition would bring them closer together." Molly whispered verging on tears as Sam gingerly moved to console her. "I know Sweety," Sam whispered as she hugged her closely.

* * *

><p>"Until you prove to me that that your out of the life you have no business here, Sonny." Alexis seethed as she met Sonny's eyes in a tense stand against everything that came to contribute to Kristina's current condition.<p>

"It's not something you just step out of one day, Alexis." Sonny's retort was just as empowered as Alexis's conviction, the both of them passionately stating their cases as guilt settled heavy over the both of them.

Alexis wasn't having this run around that Sonny kept giving her. She'd seen first hand just deep the bullet of his life lay as she watched her daughter gunned down in front of her, retribution for something that her father did to Zacchara's, though that was never proven, nor the gunman found breathing. The PCPD found a whole pile of evidence that linked the tragedy to a rash of burglaries and attributed the shooting to a local thug that had recently been found murdered.

While Mac and Dante wanted to pursue the Zacchara's as an angle they were getting heavy opposition from the courts to wrap up the investigation with the solid evidence that they had and simply to follow the leads on this new murder. Sonny had another coming if he thought he was going to walk into her house, leaving a trail of body guards so that he could visit his daughter. A daughter that she felt lost all connections to him the moment she almost died in her mother's arms because of him.

This was a weekly, sometimes daily battle on the verge of a restraining order that Alexis had recently put into the works when it became clear that Sonny wasn't going to drop trying to see Kristina and certainly wasn't going to try and change his ways. "Take your goons and get out. This conversation is over." Alexis got out between clenched teeth.

"It's not over, but I'll go for now." Sonny conceded finally as he caught a glimpse of Dante walking up the front walk.

* * *

><p>Ethan had just emblazoned his way through the third chapter when Simone walked into Kristina's bedroom already palming a couple of syringes from the pockets of her ivory scrub top. "Don't mind me." She told him with soft disarming smile, quietly making her way to dispense the medicine to her comatose patient. "That doesn't sound like 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' ", did you finish it last night?" Simone asked quietly as Ethan had folded the book on his lap awaiting her departure.<p>

She uncapped the first syringe and slowly began to dispense the medicine into Kristina's port as she looked to Ethan. "We did." He flashed that charming smile that came so easily and let out an easy breath. "It's 'Treasure Island' " Ethan wasn't sure why, for there was no real reason in the last three months that she'd done one thing out of the ordinary, but no matter how many times he passed it off as the nurse representing Kristina's state he knew that she unnerved him on another level. It was just an inkling of a feeling but it was enough. "What's that?" He gave the slightest of head nods towards the medicine that she was pumping into Kristina.

"Just the usual nightly vitamin solution." She replied without a worry in her voice.

Ethan still couldn't put his finger on what it was about the woman that was peaking his well honed instincts, but he'd been trying to figure it out. He'd checked her impeccable references. He'd looked into any connections she might have with anyone that was on the outs with Sonny and his organization. And despite all the digging there was nothing to scream that he was right. There was nothing to even hint that he was right. Still every time she walked into the room for this nightly ritual he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

Ethan popped the book back open when Simone looked over her shoulder and smiled as if to say 'Please, don't let me stop you.' He didn't want to carry on with a strained conversation even if he could fake the pleasantness. _"__The neighborhood, to our ears, seemed haunted by approaching footsteps; and what between the dead body of the captain on the parlor floor and the thought of that detestable blind beggar hovering near at hand and ready to return, there were moments when, as the saying goes, I jumped in my skin for terror. Something must speedily be resolved upon, and it occurred to us at last to go forth together and seek help in the neighboring hamlet. No sooner said than done. Bare-headed as we were, we ran out at once in the gathering evening and the frosty fog."_

* * *

><p>She was lost in the comfort of his voice, having slid down the wall to rest against the hearth, the mirror now situated on the floor so that she could still see him. When the lull happened she wasn't immediately concerned, but a chill soon began to creep into the room, a wave of stiff frigid air rolling in from the seas beyond. Kristina hugged her arms around her with a shiver and waited for the story to continue, praying that Ethan could breath some warmth into the room somehow.<p>

All hope for reprieve from the cold soon began to abate as Kristina saw a flicker of a ghostly shape shimmy in and out of site through the large bay windows that bore a view of the front porch. "The rain bringer." Kristina whispered in terror. Any doubt that the shade was but a hallucination was soon lost as she heard the terror shrill whisper of the horror's voice.

"_Don't mind me."_

"No." Kristina felt like her world was about to shatter. She knew what was coming and it scared her to no end. She scrambled to her feet, fumbling to pick up the mirror that held Ethan's visage as she whirled, the chill going straight through her as the first pelt of black rain began to fall. The spatter of black landed a few inches away from her feet and her gaze was wrenched upward in blind terror that the deluge was at hand.

Kristina hugged the mirror to her chest as she ran from the observatory, now flooding with the torrents of rain that fell at her back through the open ceiling but no matter how fast she moved she could never outrun the flood that came with it. The black rain was like nothing she'd ever seen before, felt, it was like death, just a kiss of it, just enough to send her scrambled half in and out of life. She couldn't do this again. By the time she made it to the bathroom the water was already up to her waist and her sobs were coming so hard that she could barely force in a breath.

It was in that moment of terror, the moment of panic that always came before the inevitable that she looked blearily to Ethan in the mirror. She screamed his name, praying that somehow he heard her, that he could stop this. But her voice fell on deaf ears as his voice soon boomed mockingly over the storm raining in all around her.

"_The neighborhood, to our ears, seemed haunted by approaching footsteps; and what between the dead body of the captain on the parlor floor and the thought of that detestable blind beggar hovering near at hand and ready to return, there were moments when, as the saying goes, I jumped in my skin for terror. Something must speedily be resolved upon, and it occurred to us at last to go forth together and seek help in the neighboring hamlet. No sooner said than done. Bare-headed as we were, we ran out at once in the gathering evening and the frosty fog."_

Kristin felt the undertow drag her down into the icy waters from hell and slowly felt what semblance of consciousness she had been clinging to slip from her grasp once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Three months ago**

"Sonny, tonight is not the night to go out making yourself a target." Jason Morgan was once again trying to beat sense into his long time friend and partner by repetition as the popular mob figure has yet to listen to the frequent argument as of late. "There will be other opportunities."

The Zacchara's were on the war path, not so much Johnny as Anthony. And while Jason would relent to say that Johnny was making every effort to keep the peace, he wasn't achieving that goal. The conflict stemmed from a rash of arson that had plagued both families. It seemed that the arsonist was an equally offending opportunist but had more of a grudge against the Zacchara's than the Corinthos. Only one of Sonny's shipments had been burned and sunk near the docks, while Anthony had lost two warehouses and a ship.

Anthony was claiming that Sonny torched his own shipment to make himself look innocent so that he could continue to stick it to the Zacchara's. Anthony had already declared war and while Johnny claimed that he could keep his father in check, Jason wasn't buying it for a second. No one kept Anthony on a leash. And that led to the current argument. Sonny had already upped security for his family, but the guys were stretched thin with a busy night in Port Charles.

There was a benefit at the hospital, a charity auction at the Metro Court, and a school dance that Molly and Alexis weren't about to let this mob business ruin for the little girl. So they had the men divided all over the city guarding Kristina and Dante at the Metro Court; Alexis, Morgan, and Molly at the school dance; and Carly and Michael at the hospital. It was a security nightmare out there and Sonny wanted to head out to the Metro Court because he had arranged some business transaction to take place in plain sight, using the charity auction as a convenient cover.

Sonny wasn't listening any more than usual as he was still lacing his tie around his neck with deft fingers, paying little attention to the warning. "It's the only time Alondo can meet before he's out of the country, it's already decided." He replied evenly as he looked in the mirror to catch Jason's reflection, his tone and gaze speaking homage to his unwavering will.

Jason let out an exasperated breath, tearing a frustrated gaze away from Sonny. Could no one in the family lay off the stubbornness for one night? Sonny caught the attitude and tried to reassure him. "I'm in and out in under twenty minutes, a half hour tops." He could see a little tension alleviated from Jason's shoulders but his enforcer was still upset. "Relax."

* * *

><p>"You have got to be joking!" The words came out in a mix of a scoff and complete bewilderment.<p>

"Not on your life. They don't have your song selection and unless you want to list petty thievery or short cons as your talent tonight then I suggest you stick with the Dean Martin number." Tracy called over her shoulder to Ethan as he followed across the stage in the extravagantly decorated ballroom. They passed the big band that was already setting up on their way to the other side of the stage.

Ethan finally came to a stop and let her go about her coordinated efforts for the auction aspect of the benefit and let out a sort of good natured scoff.

At least he knew the song.

Ethan approached the broad red curtains that separated the stage from the audience as he heard the cacophony of guests arriving beyond. Below him they were settling in groups of six to eight at tables scattered all around the ballroom. It wasn't the general blur of noise that caught his attention. It was a single voice in an approaching group moving to be seated.

"I can't believe you thought I'd rather sit at home." Kristina was giving Sam a hard time. Ethan picked her voice out in a heartbeat and for a moment as he walked to the curtain and delicately peaked just enough to get a glimpse of her he didn't let the usual rhetoric about how they were just friends beat out a warning in his brain.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw the radiance of her smile, the blind mirth in her features as she joked with her sister while they approached Lulu and Maxie at a stage front table. A broad view was obscured until her path took her around a plant stand that hid most of her glory. That hint of a smile lost out to jaw dropping mesmerization as he caught the sleek black number that hugged her body making him forget all about any thought that she was only 18.

Ethan took a step back, trying to regain some measure of clarity as she almost caught a glimpse of him spying on her and had to give his head a shake before he could get moving again. God what was he thinking? If he hadn't lost that bet to Luke...Ethan closed his eyes and gave himself another shake before he forced himself to move just as Tracy was making her way across the stage past him.

"Curtains up in ten!"

* * *

><p>Anthony Zacchara watched the ever darkening skyline from the balcony of his apartment as the city came to life in the night. A sharp ringing vibrated against his hand and he brought the phone to his ear without missing a beat.<p>

"Talk to me." He answered.

"The auction is getting hot," came the cryptic reply to explain where Sonny was headed.

"Then we better make sure someone is there to dampen the heat." Johnny was already there and Anthony wasn't about to let Sonny take out his son. Johnny may be a weakling not capable of taking over the business yet, but he still had hope for his son.

"It's taken care of."

"Glad to hear it." Anthony said with a nod, wishing he could make sure of that himself, but he had to make a public appearance elsewhere to make sure his alibi was iron clad.

* * *

><p>"I never thought you wanted to sit at home. I just wasn't so sure that it was the best thing to be out and about tonight." Sam was glad that Alexis wasn't there to hear the news because Sonny had been rather stealthy with how he set up security, trying to keep everything seemingly normal. Sam was a nervous wreck, though. She caught sight of Max and Milo and tried to breath easier, but it was only a small measure of relief.<p>

Jason was with Sonny and hopefully he could convince him to stay home and let everyone know that they could be in more danger than normal.

Kristina narrowed her eyes at her sister at the cryptic response and the hyper vigilant looking about as they joined Lulu and Maxie at their front row table. "What's going on?" She asked her point blank with enough conviction to send Sam's head snapping back to meet her eyes. Kristina followed the trail from where she'd been looking and spotted Max and Milo, her smile quickly dwindling. "Sam?"

"What?" Sam acted as though she didn't know what she was talking about but Kristina wasn't going to have it.

"Do not 'What?' me." Kristina dropped her voice, glad that Lulu and Maxie were already so lost in conversation that they weren't paying much attention to the new arrivals to the table. "What is wrong?"

She watched Sam struggling with the ever present overload of information and just how much to divulge and let out a frustrated breath. "Sam."

"It's just a little extra security to be on the safe side." Sam started as Kristina's let out an even more exasperated breath.

Perfect.

Normally Kristina would have pushed to know more, but they were moments from the opening of the entertainment and she didn't want her Dad's whatevers to divert her attention from what was about to happen. She caught a glance from Maxie and a wink and smiled by the time she looked back to Sam. "We can talk about it later, but I want to know." Kristina saw relief and worry mingle against Sam's brow at the announcement.

She just wanted this plan to go off with a hitch. If all went as Maxie had planned then Ethan would bought and paid for by the end of the auction. At least for one night. Surely one night would be all that it took for him to finally realize his true feelings for her.

* * *

><p>"You're looking a little pale there, Dodge." Luke leaned against the brick wall of the wardrobe area as Ethan and Johnny were working on the putting the finishing touches on their formal wear. Ethan cut his father a glance under disdainful eyes. "Don't tell me it's stage fright." Luke chided him.<p>

Johnny gave a chuckle as Dante passed by them headed to the stage area past Matt who was looking for his black speedo. The auction was like a showcase of contestants before the actual auction putting them all through the rigors of formal and swim wear as well as a talent portion before the ladies lined up to bid on them. Supposedly, this little pageant act was going to up the funds thrown their way.

"When have I ever gotten stage fright?" He tossed back at Luke with a mischievous smile, the underlying implication of cons past lingering over them as Luke let out another chuckle before he patted his boy on the back then excused himself to get a drink at the bar. Luke wasn't about to miss the public humiliation of half the male populous in Port Charles.

Yet, there was another reason he was here and Ethan was just a nifty cover to allow him access to Miss Paula Noles who would soon be providing him an opportunity like no other. She was one of the few with access to a cache of security clearances that could get him into a few tight places he'd been meaning to visit over the years.

Ethan watched his Dad head out and tugged at the tie around his neck, loosening it, to match his more natural style. "How the hell did you get roped into this?" Ethan asked Johnny finally.

"I didn't."

"I don't buy that. No one is here of their own free will." Ethan scoffed loudly, just as Matt passed him having found his speedo.

The surgeon walked past them twirling them round his finger over his head. "I am." Matt flashed a smile that had Johnny and Ethan both chuckling harder as he headed out somewhere to practice whatever it was that he did.

"I did it to piss off the old man." Johnny finally confided.

"That I believe, mate." Ethan wasn't so sure that it was the best idea at the moment. " It's kind of a touchy time to be pissing off anyone isn't it?"

Johnny gave a half shrug. "He's holding off on the war for tonight. I doubt a charity auction of his son is going to set him off."

"Not a gamble I'd like to take, knowing how loose the cannon is." Ethan shrugged back. "Just don't get me caught in the cross fire." He teased him just as Tracey announce it was time for them to strut their formal strut. "Looks like it's show time." He flashed Johnny a smile before they headed for the line up on stage.

* * *

><p>Jason adjusted his jacket as he gave the room a quick scan, spotting Sam, Max and Milo. He then gave another scan for more disturbing figures that could pose a problem. It wasn't helping that the room was a roar with applause and cat calls as some very well known acquaintances walked across the stage like they owned it. There wasn't a lack of confidence in any stride, making for quite the show.<p>

He arched an eyebrow though when he saw Johnny up there. That was one less threat. Johnny couldn't pull anything from the stage, but he'd have to keep an eye on him. He leaned in close to Sonny, the noise making it a necessity if Sonny was to hear him. "I'll be in the front with Sam, watching the stage entrances. Max and Milo have the back of the room. Take them with you when you leave and I'll meet back up with you after the auction is over." Jason told him, getting a nod from Sonny before they parted ways and Jason made his cautious way down the front to sit with Sam.

Jason didn't really want to know how in the world Kristina had managed to get around Alexis to be here . Sonny obviously thought she was just tagging along with Sam and whatever was going on, Jason didn't care so long as everyone made it home in one piece.

* * *

><p>"I remember people used to actually dance at these." Alexis spoke over her cup of punch to Mac who had been conned just like her in an unending set up by none other than Molly into being a chaperone for the school dance. They both scanned the crowd of eighth graders who stood in various modes of conversation face to face and otherwise through mobile phone and what nots as the music reverberated all through the room.<p>

"Yeah me too." Mac smiled over a gulp of his coffee. They'd managed a marginal amount of small talk but the awkwardness was still in the air and not just for them. It ran rampant through the whole room. There were a few little groups that were the exception to this apparent rule. One was Molly's and the other was a group of rowdy boys that Mac has his eye on the moment they stepped in the door.

After Mac excused himself to check on them she headed over to see about Molly, Morgan and crew. Alexis was with in ear shot just in time to hear. "It's so romantic. Maxie is going to bid for Kristina. That will keep everyone off her case, but at the end of the night Ethan will finally understand the depth of his longing for her."

"Excuse me?" Alexis's punch cup hit the floor as Molly whirled in horror to see that her mother had overheard the scheme.

* * *

><p>Kristina was on pins and needles having just witnessed Johnny's piano playing and then subsequent auction to Olivia. Ethan was the next up and she knew he wouldn't disappoint.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Ethan Lovette performing Dean Martin's 'Sway.' " Tracey announced just before Ethan took to the center of the stage, mic in hand. He stood there head tilted down, hat shielding his face mysteriously as the lights dimmed to match the lack of music. All at once a slow trickle of music began as if revving up for an intro that was to pulse right through them all and Kristina could already feel her heart jumping into her throat.

Ethan looked up and gave a four count before the whole band joined in and the song really began. In a heartbeat he owned the whole room, just like he owned her heart.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me."<em>

Ethan meant to own the stage, to sing to the whole room like he meant it. He'd blow the top off the previous high bids. But as soon as he got in the spot light, band going full tilt behind him, voice keeping perfect time, as soon as his gaze fell on Kristina he wasn't singing to anyone else. He couldn't. It was as if every denial no longer held meaning and the world was finally slamming into focus.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak. I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now."_

Anthony made sure that he was noticed as he made his rounds through the hospital benefit for the childcare's wing. It was one hell of an affair. Still he was no where near when his hired gun moved in for the kill at the auction.

Sonny rose to his feet as he shook hands with Alondo, sealing his business deal with a promise that they would talk again next week. He was buttoning his suite jacket when he realized that it was Ethan on the stage and that his daughter, sitting front row looked ready to swoon over him. Sonny cringed at the thought and decided to tell Krissy bye before he left, hoping to maybe send a discouraging look Ethan's way in the mean time.

Yet he could only get more and more infuriated when he noticed that Ethan was singing just to Kristina...

"_Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak. I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now."_

Alexis rushed in the back of the ballroom, practically dragging Molly behind her. Morgan had stayed at the dance with Mac but Alexis wasn't about to leave Molly there now that she was grounded for the next week. She couldn't believe how her kids could play her. "Where is she?" She seethed in a whisper to Molly as they both scanned the crowd.

"There." Molly motioned just as Alexis caught sight of Sonny headed that way. Alexis didn't miss a beat before she started to weave through the tables, catching every suggestive glance passing between Ethan and Kristina.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me."<em>

Ethan felt like the whole facade of friendship was shattering into something more and they hadn't even had a chance to talk yet. It was like some form of magic weaving it's spell between them.

No one noticed the movement in the rafters for it was concealed under darkness. A plan perfect for a single shot, maybe two squeezes of the trigger, before the body guards that were all around the room would narrow in on where the shots came from and by then he needed to be on the move.

Kristina was lost in the same spell, her whole world coming together into something that made sense for once in her life and she didn't care who knew it. But for some reason – perhaps purely because of the startle when her father's hand fell softly onto her shoulder from behind, Kristina jumped, just enough to raise her out of her seat in front of her father.

And that was all it took.

A gun shot rang through crowd, sending the music sputtering to a halt as screams lit the night and patrons dove for cover. Jason was on his feet in a heartbeat, gun drawn, gaze training on the rafters.

The mic fell from Ethan's hand as he saw the thin line of blood that trickled from Kristina's neck as she swayed into Sonny, who was also falling, that same bullet having exited his daughter and entered his torso near his left side. They fell backwards together as Sam scrambled out of her seat to get to them.

Alexis fell over Molly, dragging her under a table as she tried to get a glimpse of where Kristina was.

Sam had barely made it out of her seat into the floor with her sister when Ethan jumped at a run off the stage and slid to a stop on his knees on Kristina's other side, the both of them working to untangle Kristina and Sonny. Ethan felt Kristina's hand fold over his and he quickly twisted his palm to envelope her's. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be alright, luv." Ethan whispered in fervent desperation.

"Jason, Sonny's been shot too," Sam found the bullet wound on Krissy's neck and quickly tried to get pressure on it.

"We need some help over here!" Ethan screamed out. Matt was already on his way, hurrying out from back stage he was mid changing clothes and still trying to pull a shirt over his head as he hurried down to assess the situation.

Sonny had already lost consciousness and Kristina was well on her way out.

"Come on now, stay with me, luv. Stay with me, Kristina." Ethan was pleading with her he could already see her slipping away though, see her eyes losing the light as she slowly smiled at him, her hand squeezing his one more time before she finally succumbed to the darkness that had seemed to ever claim her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really glad that you guys thought I should continue and hope that this chapter was interesting enough to keep you wanting more :) So this was the night that Kristina was shot and the subsequent coma came on. Next chapter should be back to present time. Tell me whatcha think, if you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter picks up back in present day – three months after the events that led to Kristina's coma. I really appreciate the effort that you guys take to review. It helps me shape the direction of the story and spur the motivation to write :D – Thanks.**

**Chapter Three**

Sam couldn't help but smile in passing as she saw Molly pulling a throw over Ethan where he'd passed out in the lounger beside Krissy's bed. Molly caught her eye and Sam silently motioned to her younger sister's bedroom, the both of them knowing it was far past her bedtime. Molly pressed her right forefinger to her lips as a way of silently asking Sam to keep her secret and Sam's smile grew as she gave a nod, motioning her onward.

The shouting match from before was replaced with an unsettling silence intermittently broken up by Alexis and Simone exchanging a word or two. Sam stopped in Krissy's room and pressed a tender kiss against her sister's forehead with a whisper of goodnight before she headed in to talk to her mother on her way out the door.

"Should I wake Mr. Lovette?" Simone was asking Alexis as Sam walked in to see her mother working on round two of clean the kitchen more sterile than sterile, a new game developed by those that needed to work off tension without the luxury of getting out and about.

"He'll let himself out around 3:00." Alexis retorted shortly, clearly not in the mood for small talk with the nurse as she continued to scrub the counter. It was clear that she had his schedule down. Come in early evening, leave in the middle of the night. An arrangement that only a few months ago would have seemed ludicrous.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Sam called to Simone, leaving the subtle insinuation that she needed a moment with her mother.

"Sounds like a great idea." Simone smiled as she respectfully gave Alexis a call of goodnight before she retired from the room.

"You know there was a time when Ethan just being here alone with Kristina was taboo," Sam snuggled her arms around her mother from behind, pulling her away from the counter in a force hug meant to calm her nerves. "There are people here day in and day out, Mom. You need to take a break." Sam told her softly, knowing just how close to the edge she was.

She felt Alexis's breath heave as she fought the tears that were trying to come. "You can't take a break from your daughter." The sob came out in a sort of snubbing at first but Sam was quickly turning her so that were hugging face to face.

"No one's asking you to take a time out from being a Mom. Just to get out and have some time for you, just for a few hours." Sam told her softly. "Me and you, while Molly's at school tomorrow. I'm sure Ethan would be more than happy to sit with Kristina and you know you trust him to be here." Sam never in a million years thought she would be pleading this case, but Alexis hadn't gotten out in weeks and she needed to clear her head before she had a meltdown.

"I really wouldn't mind." Ethan's voice was thick with sleep as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair back off his forehead. "You know Kristina would want you to get out every now and again." He smirked getting a half chuckle from Alexis and Sam as Sam met his eyes in a silent 'Thank you'.

"Maybe you guys are right." Alexis breathed in deeply, trying to quell the tears as she nodded in agreement. "It's been quite a while." She and Sam finally disentangled and they all faced each other as a group. "But nothing too serious, mindless fun sounds about all I can handle." Alexis smirked through the dwindling cry and Sam laughed out before a much more light-hearted thankful embrace.

"Mindless it is." Sam agreed as she held a thumbs up to Ethan and they shared a heartfelt smile.

"I'm just going to run home and change and shower and grab a nap then I'll be back." Ethan explained himself with a yawn.

Alexis broke her embrace with Sam and turned to him with a shake of her head. "Nonsense. We're not going to be gone all day. You go get some real sleep and come back around noon." Alexis couldn't help but show her mothering side as she insisted and Ethan smiled once more.

"Yes Ma'am." He didn't want to argue that he wouldn't sleep well, that he hadn't in three months. It was easier not to argue nowadays. "You two lovely ladies sleep well, too." He called as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait up, I'll walk you out." Sam called.

They met up on the porch as the door closed behind them, Alexis moving on to the next task on her agenda meant to keep her busy. Ethan turned as soon as the door closed as their back. He had a few things to say as the tension had just slowly abated over the last few months with no real conversation of anyone acknowledging where they stood. Ethan's evening visits hadn't been the most welcome at first, but eventually when Alexis realized he wasn't going away and that he wasn't near the threat that Sonny was she stopped policing his visits so much.

It wasn't until she made the decision to continue Kristina's care at home that Ethan had to finally confront the conversation he had been remiss to have with Alexis. Surprisingly she was the one that asked him to keep up his nightly read with her daughter, extending the olive branch from past perceived transgressions. He accepted. As he turned to Sam, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"I just wanted to thank you." Sam told him softly.

"No need. I'm not doing what I'm doing for any sort of appreciation." Ethan dismissed the praise with a shake of his head and wave of his hand.

"I know." Sam licked at her lips not about to try and sum it all up. "I know." She didn't hug him, but offered him her hand. Taking his in her own when he accepted and Sam met his eyes in the moonlight, leaving him a bit off-guard. "You love her and I want to thank you for standing by her, Ethan. You never professed it before her condition, but there are plenty that profess love for years and when something like this happens they can't help but run."

Ethan was silent for the longest moment before he was finally able to answer Sam. "I was running from the moment I met her. I only wish I had stopped before this."

"Your here now, Krissy's going to appreciate it when she wakes," Sam squeezed his hand finally releasing him and he met her eyes with a tight swallow. "I know this isn't about guilt, Ethan."

"I tell myself that, but sometimes it's so heavy. I know I'm not here because of my regret, but that doesn't mean that it isn't there." Ethan confided. He was glad that Sam voiced her hope for her sister's recovery, because all too often they didn't give a voice to their hope to each other and it was needed. "I do love your sister, Sam and if you guys need me for more than just a day trip getaway, I'm here." He promised her. "I'm not going anywhere unless Kristina opens her eyes and tells me to." He reassured her.

* * *

><p>Molly danced from one foot to the other from her hiding spot in the hallway, where she had been eavesdropping on her Mother, Sister, and Ethan. It was perfect! She was so glad that she had stayed up to hear what was happening. Now if only...<p>

Molly raced back to her room and jump-slid across halfway across the bed to land near her laptop, already open and ready for service. Over the last three months Molly had exhausted her usual research skills, bringing up all sorts of possibilities some usable some not so much, but her Mom and Patrick had listened and taken each suggestion to heart. Still nothing conventional had work. That left a whole avenue of unconventional out there and while Alexis said no to the gambles Molly was now presenting her with, Molly wasn't about to give up so easy.

Molly had never really accepted Patrick's prognosis, that he had no reason to give as to why she wasn't awake and that sometimes it just took time. Well time had been had and she was ready to give something else a try, noninvasive, something. She'd found a spiritual healer and at this point what could some chanting and sage burning hurt. There was plenty of stuff that was unexplained and unknown – stuff that influenced people all over – maybe that's what they were dealing with. Molly knew she was grasping at straws but she still wanted to try.

And her mother being gone tomorrow was the perfect time to make a go at it. She quickly e-mailed Madam Lillian LeRou with the invitation, hoping that the woman could make time to come on such short notice. She was just about to e-mail LeRou when she realized that the healer was online right then and there, her instant messenger displaying that shew as available for conversation.

Molly and LeRou had been talking off and on for about a week so LeRou knew all about Kristina's situation and seemed positive that she might be able to make a difference. The stars were in agreement for in five minutes Molly had secured the afternoon with LeRou to come and see what she could do to heal her sister.

Now she just had to tell Krissy the good news!

Molly jumped up with a giddy swish to her step carefully pausing to make sure the coast was clear as she inched her door open. Molly had only shifted the door a smidge when she froze, realizing that Simone was taking a call in the hallway.

"Alexis is leaving for the afternoon tomorrow." Molly furrowed her brow, her excitement waning as she heard the hushed tone to the woman's voice. Simone clearly didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation. "This isn't going to work indefinitely. Drake is scheduled to make a house call Friday. He's going to notice. You need to make your move."

Move? What was happening? Molly licked at her lips nervously, trying to understand, but without the context of the other side of the conversation it was difficult, to say the least. What was obvious was that Simone wasn't exactly the saint that she was made out to be. But who was she talking to? What would Dr. Drake notice on Friday? What move was to be made?

"It's going to take me time to get what I need to make that happen. I can take the time tomorrow – maybe." Simone looked less than thrilled with whatever plan was in the works, sickened even, but then why was she doing whatever it was that she was doing? "Yes, I can take care of it by Friday, but I need some assurances."

Molly felt her heart knocking against her rib cage as she fought the panic that was churning inside. What was Simone doing? What was she planning? Molly was trying to think of rational ways that this conversation wasn't bad, but she wasn't coming up with anything. Here Simone was talking in hushed whispers about something that she was going to do before Dr. Drake found out. Simone had seemed perfectly normal, nice. But then, so had Lisa Niles and look how that turned out.

"Fine, it'll be Thursday, before I knock off for my day off." And with that the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

Ethan watched as Alexis and Sam reluctantly left the lake house behind in the rear view, waving them off from the front porch before he headed back in and sank onto the foot of the bed with Kristina. Simone was gone getting supplies and what not. Molly was at school. It was good to be alone for once.

"So Lulu cornered me last night after I left here." Ethan gently picked up Kristina's black yoga pants clad right leg and started the range of motion exercises that everyone had learned in order to keep her muscles from atrophying or her joints from locking up. He leaned low resting her thigh on his shoulder and stretched her leg back towards her with ease – completely comfortable with the chore now. "She's worried that I'm not around so much. She thinks I'm pulling away from everyone. I'm not." He shook his head with a chuckle.

Ethan eased her leg away from her and adjusted it at the knee delicately. "I had to explain to her what it was that I was doing that was taking up all my time and surprisingly she seemed to understand. She didn't give me a hard time at all about seeing you." He moved through the various poses as he talked. "I think she just needs a personal project, someone to help. I don't know why anymore, but we haven't seen each other in a while."

Ethan finished putting her right leg through the rigors and moved onto her left with a lengthy pause between words before he went on. "You know she finally told me that she knew I loved you before and didn't understand why I never did anything about it. Why I was so scared to take a chance on you." He adjusted her leg as he had the right, letting it rest on his shoulder as he leaned in closer to bring her leg towards her. "I've thought about it a lot. I guess the truth is that I don't deal with loss well and I was scared to try for a real relationship. I didn't want to admit my feelings for you because I was so afraid to lose you. I guess I thought I was content to keep you in my life as a friend instead of risking the chance for us to be more."

"That's so impossibly foolish!" Ethan jumped a foot when he heard Molly speak up from the doorway. God, when had she gotten there, the little stealthy mouse. Wasn't she supposed to be at school?

"Molly, what are you..." Ethan started but she cut him off as he disentangled himself with Krissy's leg and got to his feet in shock that she'd snuck up on him.

"I just can't believe grownups can be so stupid, when it comes to love. She loves you – you love her and you kept pushing her away because she thought you would lose her?" Molly was obviously needing to rant. "How can you lose someone who wants to be with you?"

Ethan was almost going to try and tackle the question but something occurred to him that spared him the obligation. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Molly averted her eyes briefly in an obvious sign that she was about to spin a yarn and Ethan shook his head ready to hear this, whatever it was. "We got out early, there was a...a...problem with the sprinkler system."

"Right." Ethan crossed his arms over his chest not about to buy that. "And your Mom has no idea you're here?"

"I didn't want to bother her. She never leaves home any more." Molly replied quickly. "She needs to get out and about..."

"Yooohooo!" came a female cry from the living room. "Ms. Lansing?"

Ethan closed his eyes with a run of his hand down his face, not even sure what to make of this. "Molly, I think you owe me a real explanation, luv."

"I asked a spiritual healer to come and see about Kristina. Mom wouldn't go for it, but what can it possibly hurt?" Molly lowered her voice afraid that her company might hear her explanation. "Madam LeRou comes highly recommended by Shangri la Psychics."

"Madam LeRou..." Ethan scoffed, but he caught sight of the look in Molly's eye and let out a heavy sigh. The kid obviously needed a little hope even if it was in the ridiculous. "Alright, Molly, but nothing dangerous. If she wants to chant or burn some candles or something fine, recommend some herbal supplements – sure. She's not medically treating, Kristina, though."

"She's not that kind of healer anyway." Molly nodded excitedly as she rush hugged Ethan. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah well, don't thank me yet." Ethan hugged her back lightly as LeRou called again from the front of the house.

"Ms. Lansing..."

"Coming!" Molly called.

Forty-five minutes later Ethan was leaning against the wall in Kristina's room listening to what sounded like Latin and Gaelic being sputtered over a fragrant bundle of burning herbs, LeRou's hand wafting the smoke all around the room, over the bed, over Kristina. Molly watched from the doorway. LeRou was almost finished with her herbal cleansing of the house which she said was stifled and harboring some sort of darkness.

"Black rain..." she called it. It was her explanation for Krissy's coma. She'd been particularly concerned about Simone's room, saying that it was the darkest and that had Ethan's curiosity peaked. He didn't rule out all things psychic, but he wasn't putting his faith in LeRou just yet. She seemed very astute but that didn't mean she was legit. A good con was just that...a good con. Besides this was more for Molly than anyone.

Molly made her way over and leaned against the wall next to Ethan as they both watched LeRou work. "I overheard Simone on the phone last night." She hadn't told her mother yet. She was scared to make too much of it and she wasn't sure her mom could take much more. She would have told Sam but she hadn't seen her yet today.

Ethan perked up, giving Molly his full attention as he looked to the left and down to take her in. "What was she saying?"

"Mom would have asked me why I was eavesdropping. You don't trust Simone either, do you?"

"I don't trust many people, luv." Ethan gave a soft nod. "This conversation obviously made an impression on you, though. So I'm curious."

"She told the other person that mom was going to be gone today and that whatever was working wasn't going to work indefinitely. She said that Dr. Drake was coming on Friday and that he would notice something."

"She didn't say what he would notice?" Ethan pushed off the wall uncrossing his arms as he realized she may have actually overheard something important.

"She didn't say but she told the other person that they needed to make their move before Friday. She said that she could make something happen before Friday – that she would need some assurances and then she agreed to do whatever it was she was talking about on Thursday." Molly explained quietly.

Ethan was liking this less and less. Simone was definitely up to something and it was time he found out what. He knew he didn't like her for a reason he'd just never been able to put his finger on it. Now he at least had a good reason to dig into her life a little more in depth.

"It's done." LeRou suddenly announced, tearing Ethan and Molly away from the quiet musing over the mystery that was Simone's phone call. "I think that Krissy is near a break through if we can just keep the negative influences away from her." She explained with an optimistic smile.

"That's wonderful!" Molly perked up.

Ethan hoped that she was right, hell he hoped for what she was eluding to for every minute of every day. They all did. "Just keep up the good work, keeping her spirits up. She needs it." They all made their way into the living room where LeRou was readying to leave.

"I'm going to do that right now!" Molly hurried back in with Kristina, leaving Ethan alone with the so called healer.

"How much does she owe you?" Ethan pulled his wallet from his back pocket ready to pay the lady, despite his belief in her fraud.

"No charge for Molly." LeRou confessed. "We both know this was for her, not Kristina. She needs to keep her spirits up too." She smiled. "So do you. Especially with the night you're about to have."

Ethan scoffed in disbelief. "Your preaching at an atheist convention, Sister." He laughed her warning off but his disbelief rolled right off her.

"I can see that." She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Listen, you don't have to believe me, but please remember that everything that is lost can be found."

"Right." Ethan shook his head as LeRou gathered up her purse and offered him her card, which he took reluctantly. They were about to exchange pleasant goodbyes when the door suddenly opened revealing Simone's return.

LeRou didn't even look over her shoulder as her whole countenance changed, her smile gone in a heartbeat as dread and disgust seemed to fill the spiritual's features. She craned her head, looking over her shoulder in horror at the woman who walked in as if some monster had just entered their midst. She swallowed bile and looked back to Ethan more seriously.

"Everything lost can be found." She told him again. "I do not envy you or the trials to come, but I see you have the will to weather this storm, Ethan. Remember that, please. You can do this." She promised him.

LeRou didn't stick around to explain what the storm was or why she had an immediate hatred for Simone but it left an impression on Ethan. An impression that something was horribly wrong and he wasn't sure what that meant for Kristina, but he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know my chapters are in a weird order of events and somewhat surreal but I promise that the story is headed somewhere that should become easier to follow. I'm glad that you who are reading and commenting are liking this – thank you guys :) Reviews are nifty :) and a joy to read :)**

**Chapter Four**

The crash of waves lulled a shadowed decrepit cottage, the creak of the boards his only comfort as Ethan Lovette make his way uneasily through the shallow corridors of the white washed cottages interior, passing mirror after mirror. He made a face at each step, bare feet sinking into some black muck that marred the floor.

There was something primitive about this place, something raw, and altogether disorienting. He walked through the heart of night, enclosed in the gloomy tight passages of the unfamiliar cottage and yet - always seemed to be bathed in moon light. Everything about this place felt wrong. Ethan turned a full 360 after walking into a more open, ceiling-less room, eyes caught on the burst of starlight that seemed to throb over head like a heartbeat.

The room was a little more inviting but not by much. The dusty white hearth of a fireplace was surrounded by bits of broken mirror that he deftly avoided as he navigated the aging chairs and end tables scattered haphazardly with varying degrees of decaying objects on them. What the hell was this?

One of the walls was occupied by a large bay window whose view spilled out onto a porch that overlooked the water. On the other three, there were large ornate mirrors that made up for the loss of the one broken in the floor. Yet, he never saw his reflection or anything in the room reflected back to him from the mirrors. How was that possible? How the hell was he even here? And where exactly was here?

Ethan was swimming in a muddled sea of confusion in his own mind when a sudden peck of something against the window had him whirling to see a shadow cross the moon lit porch beyond and he bumped into a table with his left thigh, jumping once more when the scratched up radio danced to life.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin..."_ A static hiss sounded with a loud recoil of feedback as the station seemingly changed itself. Ethan's breath came at a pant as he looked to the soft glow illuminating from the analog box and he swallowed tightly bravely looking about for the disturbance that got him rattled enough to trigger the damn radio. It finally landed on whatever station was to it's liking.

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now..." _The radio was hissing again, breaking off in mid song to change stations once more and he had a feeling that it was anything but a short as his gaze fell on the mirror directly across from him and the words scrawled in lipstick there.

_**I drink, my drink and I don't even want too.**_

Ethan felt his heart sinking, his breath coming at a quick frenzy as he had a sick inclination of what was going on. The only problem was that he didn't know if this was his fear or his guilt plaguing him over Kristina. _"Hey I'm out of time and all I've got is four minutes...4 minutes...hey...I'm out of time and all I've got is 4 minutes..."_ The radio was singing to him as he heard the sudden shrill screech of something sharp against glass and he whirled to find more writing on another mirror.

_**Finding answers is forgetting all of the questions we call home...passing the graves of the unknown...**_

"Oh what the hell?" Ethan finally voiced his frustration in the midst of this nightmare breakdown. The radio was already in mid shift once more, finally settling on a rockish up beat. _"Oh I ….oh I'm still alive...Oh I...oh I'm still alive..." _

As if the wild whirlwind of glass marring and radio collage wasn't enough everything suddenly went eerily silent. Ethan froze. He only had a heartbeat to collect his thoughts though before thunder lit the night with the shock of cymbals and an accompaniment of strobe lighting. His gaze trained towards the heavens in the ceiling-less room, taking in the chaos in horror.

A sharp tug on his shirt slapped his eyes back front and center and he gasped in a breath to see Kristina a hairs breath away from him, spattered in what looked like some form of oil spill gone wrong. "Find me!" came a disembodid scream that was in her voice but her lips never moved...

* * *

><p>Ethan jumped awake in the arm chair beside Krissy's bed and scrambled to his feet out, to her side, hands rushing over her, checking making sure, his hand enfolding hers as his gaze darted to the beeping monitor across the bed from him and he bedheld the steady beat there. Ethan could barely force his throat to swallow the desperation that hed crept up inside him as he lowered his head, hand still enfolding hers, as tears streaks his cheeks.<p>

He fought in a breath against the sob and sank to his knees beside her bed. There had been a split second when he thought he was waking to her death and that broke him into pieces. Ethan drew her hand to his lips, kissing it gently as he tried to calm the storm of emotions swirling inside him. "This is not your time, Krissy. You have your whole life ahead of you. Please, baby, please, luv." He whispered aginst her skin. "It's time to wake up...time to face the world." He was pleading, praying silently in between words and breaths.

"I love you, and I am never giving up on you, Luv." He breathed as his lips teased her finger tips, tears still soaking his skin and now hers.

* * *

><p>Simone looks at the syringe in her hand, in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway, listening to Ethan profess his love to Kristina in a panic and she felt her cool chiseled heart softening. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do this. She felt her own tears threatening to fall and she was so close to making everyone that loved Kristina think that she was dead. All for what? So that someone else could protect her?<p>

Simone licked at her lips with a sniff, trying to think of where to go from here. What could she do? This was going to have to play out differently than Helena wanted. Ethan had become suspicious and he was watching her, and despute his lack of pull she knew he could make waves. Simone didn't want that. She needed to talk to Helena again, needed to make her understand what was happening here, and that the plan had been compromised.

She headed out the back door, feeling the heavy full moon light fall over he as she leaned back against the porch post while looking out over the lake beyond. She held her phone to ear having dialed her true employer, trying to think of how to spin this to keep her the least out of trouble.

**Chapter Four Pt. 2**

**Nearly Three Months ago...**

**Five Days after the shooting at the Metro Court. **

"I'm not asking for a miracle, Billy just has to make a phone call." Ethan paced the haunted star's dimly lit casino floor, cell phone held tightly as he alternated spinning the roulette wheel on each pass or chewing on his bottom lip, both attributed to a rush of energy that he couldn't seem to get rid of. "I know he doesn't owe me any favors, Slate." He got out between clenched teeth in frustration.

For the better part of five days Kristina's fate had been hanging in the air as only her family was allowed access to her where she lay in ICU. Surgery had come and gone and now it was the waiting game from hell. Ethan couldn't sit by, hell he couldn't do anything at the moment. So he'd concentrated his efforts on trying to track the sadistic bastard that shot Kristina and Sonny down.

He'd been trying to get in to see Johnny but it was as if all the Zacchara's were hiding out at the moment, at least laying low. Sonny was out of the woods and out for blood. He was already convinced that the Zacchara's were to blame. The police were trying to look at it from all angle's. The arsonist obviously had plans of his/her own and it wasn't clear who was on who's side. With the lines being dealt out in bulk it was getting more and more difficult to tell where to even start. Add in the fact that there were multiple investigation being run by Jason, Spinelli, the PCPD, and the Zacchara's and it was a fricking free for all around Port Charles.

Ethan was tapping his own resources but so far he had nothing. Too bad he didn't have any more markers to call in. He slammed his hand down on the bar in frustration letting out a seething breath as he flinched his eyes closed trying to force some measure of calm into his psyche. He was hitting yet another brick wall in a long line of brick walls. "Right, fine, Mate. We'll see about that when the tables are turned."

He ended the conversation and turned against the bar just in time to see Johnny walking in slowly. He seemed to be assessing the threat as he walked in cautiously, hands kept in easy visibility. A long silent moment spoke volumes between them as the tension settled. "I had no idea." Johnny started quietly in a round about confession of guilt. "If I had any idea that it had gotten that far..."

"So it was your father?" Ethan was trying to keep his voice level but every word escaped in a tremor of anger.

"He tipped off a guy that had been after Sonny for years." Johnny nodded slowly.

"Who?" Ethan was fighting every instinct that he had not to sock Johnny one just for letting Anthony slip like the cracks like that, but he knew ultimately it wasn't his fault. He wanted retribution. He needed it. He needed to feel like he was doing one damn thing that would help make the world safer for Kristina when she woke.

"Guys a ghost for the most part. He'd be out of the country and to parts unknown already...if..." Johnny retrieved a small slip of paper from his pocket, cutting himself off to explain before he went on with the current train of thought. "I'm telling you this because I know you'll do what's right with the information. I have to get out of Dodge until the smoke clears."

"Right."

"How is she?" Johnny asked shifting his eyes unable to meet Ethan's as he asked.

"She'd in ICU, critical condition still." Ethan replied without looking away. "You were saying..."

"Yeah," Johnny licked across his bottom lip clearly disturbed that she as still in such bad shape. "This ghost would be be out of the country already but he's got this thing..." He offered the slip of paper. "Call it a passion, whatever. You'll find his name and the convention information here. I'd send my own guys to take care of it but they're all under suspicion at the moment."

"I appreciate the information but..." Ethan wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't blaming Johnny, but he knew that he had a hand in what had happened and that made their friendship on rocky ground. He couldn't act like nothing happened. He couldn't pretend that Johnny couldn't have done something. Maybe it was because what the Zacchara's had done before had never effected someone he cared about so detrimentally.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I understand." Johnny didn't give him a chance to finalize whatever it was that was lost between them. He made a slow exit, soft knowing wave in between before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped as a gentle hand glided across her shoulder waking her from a troubled dream where she'd fallen asleep with her head resting against her and her sister's hands on the hospital bed. She sat up, her body groaning from sleeping bent over in the uncomfortable hard chair in the room provided. They'd moved Krissy to a room on the floor a few hours ago and Sam couldn't believe she had passed out like that.<p>

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to startle you." Jason's voice fell over her as she settled her hand over his on her shoulder, eyes combing over her sister's still form before her.

"I thought..." Sam trailed off, stifling the tears in her voice. " I thought she was awake."

"What did Patrick say?" Jason asked apologetically that he'd given her false hope in waking her.

"Wait and see. He said it was up to Kristina now." Sam sighed, trying to clear her head as she took in a breath. "How's Sonny?"

"Better, up and about some..." Jason angled his body away from her view of the door so that she could see that Kristina's father was waiting there to be allowed entrance, a statement in and of itself being that Sonny never generally waited for any invitation. Sonny shifted in his wheelchair, meeting Sam's eyes.

"I just want to sit with her for a little while." Sonny implored her in a near whisper.

Sam closed her eyes not appreciating being put in this position. She'd sent Alexis home to get a shower and a nap and knew her mother wouldn't appreciate Sonny in Krissy's room considering she blamed him for her condition. But he was her father and Sam knew the score right now. Sonny's organization and thus Jason were on high alert and no one was going to get into the hospital to hurt either Sonny or Krissy now.

"Just don't take long. Alexis will be back soon." Sam warned as she got to her feet and engulfed Jason in a hug.

"I'm going to go check in with Spinelli while I know you guys are watching over her." Sam told him in mid hug. "Do you know who did this yet?"

"We're still narrowing down leads." Jason whispered to her before they finally separated. Sam nodded in understanding but her frustration bled through as she turned to Sonny. She didn't have much to say to him. Didn't know what she could right now. It was just so soon after and she knew how Jason had counseled him against going out...

"Call me if anything changes." Sam told Jason softly, finally giving him a quick kiss before she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Helena Cassadine shifted her gaze from the resume before her to the young lady that sat across from her trying to feign confidence in her presence. It was a good show but she could see the insecurity playing through, not enough to concern her, but enough to put her in her place. "You have impeccable references. Adequate training." She commented light heartedly before setting the papers aside wholly and sizing the nurse up as she leaned forward, resting both arms on the mahogany before her. "If I put you on the payroll I need to know that you can follow instructions without question."<p>

Simone started to speak but Helena cut her off. "When I expect an answer I'll pose a question." Helena pushed herself to her feet and clasped her hands neatly tucked against her diaphragm as she turned to face the nurse once more. "There is an opening at General Hospital on the second floor surgical overflow. Get the job and befriend the Davis family, while caring for Kristina Davis. Report to me every evening for the next week and if you performance is satisfactory you will have a job with me."

Helena met her eyes to weight understanding and once she found it she motioned for Simone to get up. "That's all, my dear." She said sternly, dismissing her.

When Helena was once again alone she made her way wearily to the window. There were times when being a Cassadine felt more a burden than a birthright and she meant for those times to pass. She had come too far and protected this family no matter what the cost. And now Delis Gikas thought he was going to weaken their influence, tarnish the name! Never.

He already had a man in Port Charles, weaving a spell of intrigue to pin the crimes on when his true motives came to bare. Sparking a mob war would only be a bonus if he wanted to further cover his tracks. She could only hope that Corinthos and Zacchara had enough sense left to see the ploy for what it was, but then how could she give either man that much credit. They were barbarians in game of thrones.

She knew that ultimately, she would have to take matters into her own hands and so she was setting her own stage, getting the players in place. Waiting for the right moment to lift the curtains.

* * *

><p>Ethan took the steps when he got to the elevator, needing the time to think on his way up. He wasn't sure what to do with the information that Johnny had given him at first. The guy that was responsible was a professional killer though and that pretty much left him a little out of Ethan's ball park of expertise. He wasn't sure that the PCPD could work out jurisdiction disputes with the NYPD and but he knew one man that wouldn't stop until this man wasn't able to hurt another living soul.<p>

Killing the assassin wasn't going to stop the problem though. It was just going to make it harder for Anthony to hire anyone else to take on the job of going after Sonny or his family. Still...he had to do what he could. Ethan paused, rehashing this idea as he spotted the guards outside Sonny's room. Max and Milo were there and they spotted him as soon as he exited the stairwell. Ethan bolstered his resolve and made his way over, glad that the door was halfway cracked and he could see that Jason and Sonny were talking quietly inside.

"I need to see Sonny." Ethan started on the approach but Max was already stepping up to block his path.

"He's not taking appointments at the moment." Max retorted defensively preparing to keep him at bay.

"It's about the guys he's looking for, Mate." Ethan got out coldly.

"Let him in, Max," Sonny called overhearing Ethan's raised voice. Ethan arched an eyebrow with a half smile and shoulderd his way past Max getting Sonny and Jason's full attention as he closed the door behind him. "You have something for me?"

"Yeah...a name. I got a tip from Johnny on his way out of town. He said he was trying to keep the peace .He didn't know how far off reservation his father was." Ethan sighed.

"Isn't that part of his responsibility ?" Sonny started angrily, already ready to fly off the handle.

"I'm not Johnny's keeper, Sonny. But I didn't have to come to you with this. I did it because I know you two will deal with the situation and protect Kristina. I don't want to know anything else about all this." Ethan slid the piece of paper into Jason's hand and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute." Sonny called.

Ethan paused, hand poised over the door handle. He half turned still ready to bolt. He wanted to see if he could see Kristina now that she was on a regular floor.

"What's your motivation for this?" Sonny motioned to the paper that Jason was unfolding.

"I just told you. Kristina's safety." Ethan wasn't in the mood. Just because he was handing her father the information didn't mean that he wanted to get buddy buddy with him. " That's it."

"As a friend?" Sonny asked and Ethan couldn't help but go off.

He turned the knob loose and whirled meeting Sonny's eyes as he clenched his jaw. "Jesus, Sonny does it matter? She's still fighting for her life. It's not like we're dating, but yeah I care." Ethan replied vehemently. "You got the note. This isn't an interrogation, just say thank you and let me be on my way."

Sonny was quiet for a long moment before he finally looked up at Ethan with a nod. "I appreciate the information." It was close to a thank you as Ethan was going to get. He nodded for him to go on.

* * *

><p>It was a floor down and opposite wings walk to get to Kristina's room and he needed every bit of it to work off the frustration and helpless he felt. Couple those with his chaotic swirl of recently acknowledged feelings and he was an absolute mess. Ethan rounded the corner and came into sight of her room just as Alexis walked out with Molly and sent one of the posted guards with her younger daughter as an escort somewhere.<p>

She caught sight of him on the approach and gave him a weary smile. "I heard you came by when she was in the ICU, sorry they have policy about just allowing family in." She explained. "I'm glad you came back. In fact if you wouldn't mind sitting with her a minute, I needed to make a phone call."

"I wouldn't mind at all, Thanks you Ms. Davis." Ethan was glad that the awkwardness he anticipated wasn't there as he made his way past the lone guard out the door and into the hospital room.

Ethan stopped just past the blind clad window in the door set closed and took on the small still form on the bed. His heart was shattering. All the turmoil and muck racing through his head about his own confusion melting away as he took in the hell she had to be in. She looked so pale. He swallowed tightly and took the seat near the bed, bringing him closer to her level as he absently took her hand in his own just as he had that fateful night she was shot.

He didn't know what to say but the words seemed to have a mind of their own. Maybe he just had to ramble, had to alleviate the back pressure of so much chaos in his own head. "You know I meant to sing my way into a winning bid. I knew where every important person was, where to look, who to sing to." He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand tenderly. "And then I saw you. I couldn't even entertain the idea of looking anywhere else. That's not the sort of reaction a friend has to another..."

Ethan broke off when he could have sworn he felt her hand move in his own. She hadn't woken yet and everyone had been terrified because of that. Was he imagining it? He waited to feel the squeeze again, but it didn't come. God, maybe it was just wishful thinking. "I don't know if it's more wishful thinking or not but I could have sworn that you never took your eyes off of me either." He felt another tug and stopped again, feeling like he was losing it until...

"I didn't." It was so soft...her voice. And despite how dry her throat had to be, despite how sore and weak she was, he'd be damned if she didn't managed to smile at him, two seconds awake and this miracle woman was trying to join right in mid conversation, smile stretched across her lips. A coughing fit averted with a drink of water later and Ethan was fighting the urge to call someone and just basking in her glory in utter relief and joy. He got her through the confusion by explaining the progression of events the other night.

" How do you feel?" Ethan asked, feeling like an idiot as soon as the question was out of his mouth.

"Tired." She smirked, obviously amused with his sheer fluster.

He was quickly regaining his composure. Charm flowing like honey. "Well you've met your quota of beauty rest for the next year, Luv. And it was totally uncalled for." Ethan was so happy to see her awake and right back to normal. It was like a balm to his frayed nerves. He leaned in and kissed her cheek with another heavy sigh of relief. "I really should tell someone you're awake."

"Not yet." Kristina's hand squeezed against his once more as she met his eyes. "You were really worried." She lost her smile as she finally put together the extent of his concern.

"Of course I was worried. You were shot." Ethan replied evenly.

"No, you were really, really, oh wow..." Kristina's smile was slowly returning as realization settled in deep. "Did that happen before or after the shot was fired?"

"What?"

"The moment when you stopped lying to yourself."

Ethan looked away, a smile growing on his lips as he pushed himself to his feet, a scoff on his lips as he gently tugged his hand away. "I have to tell someone, Luv."

"You already stopped lying to yourself," Kristina chuckled at his back as he walked to the door, tossing a playful look over his shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before you stop lying to me." She smirked brightly.

"Right after the doc take a look at you," Ethan promised her as he headed out the door to get Patrick.

* * *

><p>Kristina couldn't help but smile still even as she watched him go. Five days out and bullet to the black of her head and he was still being shy with the truth. At least he had admitted it to himself. She knew it was only a matter of time before he admitted it to her. Her stomach was dancing nervously at the very excitement of it all despite her current condition.<p>

She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize the shadow guarding her door had disappeared and when the man in scrubs walked in with her chart she expected to see Ethan walking in behind him.

Kristina's smile was fading swiftly as instincts honed just from being the daughter of two powerful people began to kick in. "Ethan just stepped out to get Dr. Drake." She explained.

"Right, but it's time for your medicine."

Outside in the hallway no one heard the muffled scream or witnessed the unknown orderly as he disappeared from her room...

* * *

><p>Ethan didn't understand. He sank against the wall outside after being asked to leave. Kristina's condition had deteriorated and she had lapsed into a coma just moments after he left her side to get the doctor. No one blamed him, but Alexis was worried that excess visitors were going to impede her daughters progress.<p>

It was two days later that Ethan returned having weathered a few sleepless nights and Lucky, Lulu, and Luke's advice. He couldn't go without being near her. His guilt over not telling her now playing more and more havoc on him as he tried to find some way to be, to exist. Despite Alexis refusing access he waited in the waiting room, in the hall. He made sure she knew he was there.

Sam came and went and couldn't help but notice Ethan waiting for a chance to see Krissy. He was practically sleeping at the hospital awaiting Alexis's approval. One night she finally knew she was going to have say something when she found him asleep in the waiting room, having spent three solid days and nights in the hospital.

A week later found Alexis relenting to allowing Ethan the only non-family member access to Kristina. And thus the nightly reading began...

All indication for the coma seemed to be natural and Patrick seemed to think that perhaps Ethan embellished his findings of Krissy waking or else she simply wasn't ready to rejoin the world full time. He stood by his prognosis that she would wake when she was ready never knowing that another attempt had been made on her life.

Kristina had been fighting, fighting to live. And she had already beaten the odds, twice.

* * *

><p>"Gikas nearly killed her, Simone you have to convince Alexis that home is the best place for her. I can place men about that they'll never notice. I can keep her safe there." Helena ordered her new found employee as she paced the office, the only one who had heard the chatter from her own sources of Gikas claim that Kristina was dead. She would find a way to protect the child, even if it meant stealing her from her own mother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song inspiration for this chapter was "Lifeboats" by Snow Patrol. The next chapter picks up again with present day. I'd love feedback. I am very appreciative of the reviews – thank you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in thus far. I hope this chapter clears up most of the confusion and anything not clear by the end of Five should soon be clear. You guys that are reviewing really help prod my slow poke motivation and I appreciate all the feedback. Ya just rock, M'kay!**

**Chapter Five **

Cerona Sallas jumped the last step down the long flight breathing in winded relief that he was making his last round for the night. Finally! He wound his way through the underbelly of Tavoularis through the honeycombed maze of cells that were stuck here and there in dank hovels of antiquity, making sure that the 'honored' guests of the dungeon were still alive. He was twenty minutes into his search via lantern light when he finally came upon the favored Cassadine.

Cerona frowned as he brought the lantern to the sturdy barred door and the light caste dim against a shadow slumped listlessly on the floor. "No, no, no." Cerona cursed under his breath in Greek as he hurriedly fumbled through the circular key rind that held a handful of cell keys around it's circumference. This was not happening. Here he was a hop, skip, and a jump away from going home and now he had to make sure that their prisoner was still breathing lest his own life be forfeit.

He was still cursing a blue streak in whispered growls as he rattled the key in the lock and then flung the door open rushing into the room to crouch next to the man lying on the floor. He reached to feel for a pulse. But before his hand ever found it's way to his neck the figure on the floor moved, no sprang, legs raring back in an adrenaline fervor of dexterity and strength, feet soon connected with Cerano's chest sending him gasping backwards, scrambling to draw in another breath before he could think, move. He never got that chance as the man's fist connected with his jaw and stars danced within his vision on his way into a unconsciousness.

Nikolas caught himself on the bars, out of breath, looking to make sure that Cerona was out before he scrambled to get the keys and then force himself to move. He'd nearly played out what little strength he had left when he set this plan into motion. He knew it was a hard sell to believe he could physically make it to escape, but he could get a warning out, and hopefully secure his rescue. He locked Cerona in his cell and made his way through the disorienting dungeon, cursing his luck that Cerona had no cell phone on him.

It was nearly a half hour later with his vision blurring horribly, darkness encroaching on his vision when he finally made it clear of the stairwell and onto the first floor landing. It was another ten before he successfully skirted the guards roaming the castle grounds and laid hands on a phone. Nikolas picked up the receiver praying under his breath while simultaneously willing himself to stay awake as he dialed Lucky's number, knowing he only had one shot at this. He couldn't trust who might pick up elsewhere and Lucky almost always at the very least picked up his phone...

* * *

><p>"I know and did you see the look on his face when he slid down the ice?" Lulu laughed licking her fingers before she slid the top onto the casserole dish she and Lucky had just finished. It was Lulu's idea, but she'd made Lucky participate in an effort to keep Ethan in healthy eating habits since he was in a constant state of concern over Kristina and her family now. They were both concerned about their brother and wanted to make sure that he knew they were there for him if he wanted to lean on someone.<p>

Lucky was laughing so hard all he could do was nod in agreement. They were wrapping up a wonderful family get together and he was glad that he let Lulu talk him into it. It was nice spending time with his sister without some sense of impending doom hanging heavy over them.

"I've had a really great time. We should make this a tradition." Lulu chuckled as she met Lucky's eyes with a smile still genuine on her lips. "Maybe every other week. A night in the kitchen just you and me and Ethan."

Lucky thought on it a moment and couldn't think of any reason not to. Hell if Nikolas was in town he might want to come every now and again as well. "I'd really like that." Lucky smirked. He moved behind her, trying to get the chopping board to the sink without spilling the left over mess. Lucky was just in the process of pushing the scraps into the disposal when his phone rang, the vibrations skittering it across the counter nearby. "Hey would you grab that?" Lucky asked her, his hands still quite a mess.

"Sure." Lulu caught the phone and frowned not recognizing the number, but she quickly did as Lucky asked with a cheery. "Lucky Spencer's phone?"

"Lulu?" Nikolas was expecting Lucky, not his sister. He licked at his lips, eyes closed as he sniffed, trying to clear his muddle thoughts. "Is Lucky there?"

"Nik?" Lulu lost her smile in a heartbeat hearing the slight slur and winded breaths that Nikolas was taking. He didn't sound well, not well at all. "Nik, what's wrong?"

Lucky turned from the sink his own smile waning as he reached for a dish towel to dry his hands as quickly as possible. He reached for the phone before Nik had caught his breath enough to go on. "Nikolas?"

"Lucky, you have to listen. I don't have much time." Nik had to fight to catch his breath once more, the clear indicator that he wasn't in good health. "The Cassadines and the Gikas's are in a war of thrones. There are traitors and backstabbers on all sides. The lines are so blurred that you can't possibly trust anyone. Somehow Kristina has become the pawn of choice. Some want her alive, some want her dead. I've only heard bits and pieces, but everyone is primed to make a move."

"That makes no sense, Kristina?" Lucky asked in horror and wonder. "Where are you, what's wrong?"

"I've been held hostage at Tavoularis. I'm no sort of shape to make a run. Can you get word out though? To Helena?"

"Helena?" Lucky wasn't sure Nik was even thinking straight now. "I thought no one could be trusted."

"She can above the alternative."

"Whose the alternative?"

"Valentin." Lucky pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he tried to make this all slam into focus in his mind. God, what was going on? And just how bad off was Nik?

"Where are they holding you at Tavoularis?" Lucky forced himself to ask going into cop mode. He felt Lulu grab his arm for support in horror as she heard what was being said.

"There's a catacomb of cells under..." Suddenly the phone conversation was cut short as Lucky heard a shout and then a scuffle followed by the line dropping. Oh God.

He turned looking from the phone to Lulu both their eyes wide in fright. "What's going on? What's wrong with Nik?" Lulu got out in a rush and Lucky could see she was ready to panic. Hell he didn't blame her.

"Look it's going to be alright." Lucky assured her, though he knew there was the very real possibility that he was lying. "Nik, is going to be fine. He's just in a little bit of trouble at the moment, but he wanted to warn me about Kristina. She's in danger."

"Kristina?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"Yeah I'm a little fuzzy on the details too. Apparently she's being used as a pawn between the Cassadines and another family in some power play." Lucky was already on the move, getting his side arm, his badge, forgetting all about the clean up from their dinner. "I need to call this in and head out to the Davis place. Get Ethan on the phone and find out where he is. If he's with Kristina tell him to call me." Lucky was already yanking his coat off the hook, halfway out the door and he didn't let Lulu get a chance to reply before he slipped out.

He set a frantic pace, pulling his coat on on the move as he dialed his Father. If the Cassadines were making a play in Port Charles Luke had to have at least heard a whisper.

* * *

><p>Sam rubbed at the back of her neck tiredly as she drove slowly towards her mother's drive, looking for the familiar sights of Sonny's guys stationed nearby to keep a look at out on the threats that could come at those he cared about. She frowned when she noticed that Daren's car wasn't parked near the drive entrance and pulled off the road, quietly getting out as she dialed Jason.<p>

"Morgan?" Sam walked through the brush and tall grass by the side of the road looking for any sign that any of the guys were around.

"Hey, Babe. Are you guys changing out guards at Mom's?" Sam asked turning a circle where she stood, still baffled.

Jason got to his feet from the chair at the desk in front of the front door to the penthouse, his whole body tensing at the question as he looked to the clock on the desk worriedly. "Not for another four hours." Jason replied already pulling the left hand drawer open, checking his gun before he slid it into the waistband against the small of his back. "What's happening?"

"I'm at the drive and Daren's car isn't where it's supposed to be. I thought maybe it was just me, but after I took a look around. I don't see anyone, Jason." Sam made another pass but she couldn't see anyone and that was making her more and more nervous. "I'm heading to the house. I need to make sure everyone is alright."

"Alright, stay on the line. I'm heading out to see what's going on, where the men are." Jason grabbed his jacket by the door heading out at a hurried pace, clearly afraid for her and her family.

"Alright. Maybe they just changed positions." Sam tried to put it off on something small but she could tell by his voice he didn't think that and her instincts were telling her otherwise.

"Let's hope."

* * *

><p>"That Minx!" Helena settled into the jet seat, words seething after the quite diabolical Simone. She'd played her cards close to the vest for sure. Pretending to be a simpleton ripe to be controlled. God, if Valentin had his way Kristina would be in bound in a heart beat to be practically sold to the Gikas as a means to bind the two families.<p>

And if Kyra had her say she would slaughter her before her brother, Kyros could wed Kristina and take control of the family's affairs. Helena thought she had her safe, thought she had her secure, and Valentin had gone over her head and taken Simone as a double agent. She was working for him now. Damn him. If she had been able to fake Krissy's death she could have hidden her away for safe keeping, but now...now it was anybody's guess who would get there first.

* * *

><p>Lucky was in route to the Davis resident filling Dante in as he headed out to join him when his phone went off again and he had to put Dante on hold to take the other call from who he thought would be Ethan. He was wrong. "Spencer."<p>

"Lucky, Ethan isn't answering his phone." Lulu got out between teary breaths as she was obviously fighting staying calm.

Lucky cursed under his breath not liking that one bit. He'd conveyed Nik's message to Luke, hoping his father could relay the message to Helena when he'd quizzed his dad on what he knew about the whole situation. "Alright. I'm on my way to the Davis' house now. If he's there I'll get him. Just keep trying him, Lulu." Lucky knew he wasn't at the Haunted Star and that didn't leave a lot of other places considering the schedule their brother had been keeping.

"O...okay." Lulu stuttered out.

"I've got to switch over. I need to fill Dante in before we get there. Call me back."

Lucky switched the line and made a mad turn into the Davis drive, winding down the way to get to the lake house. "I'm in the drive now." He explained to Dante as he rushed towards the house. "Lulu, can't get Ethan on his phone."

"Maybe he's got it off?" Dante asked trying to look at if from every angle.

"Maybe,"Lucky didn't believe that for a second. He slammed to a stop behind Sam's SUV and hurriedly shoved his door open, leaving the car idling as he realized that Sam was rushing the front door, gun drawn.

"Call it in, we've got a problem here." Lucky called as he tossed his phone and drew his own gun heading in behind her. He passed her phone in the grass which she had obviously dropped and ignored the frantic calls from Jason through the tiny speaker as he looked all about him – trying to assess any threat around him.

He moved through the front door finally and saw Sam crouching near a body on the floor in the kitchen. Lucky swallowed, eyes wide as he saw the scrubs and realized it was the nurse. He caught Sam's attention and gave a questioning nod in silence, asking her if she was alive. Sam shook her head no, terror lighting her eyes as she got to her feet to move once more.

Lucky and Sam found a mess of a fight, furniture scattered all over in what looked like the battle of the ages. Kristina wasn't in her bed and Alexis, Ethan and Molly were no where to be seen. A scuttle in the hallway had them training both of their attention on the middle bedroom and Sam moved first, getting Lucky cursing under his breath once more that he couldn't stop her.

Sam looked over her shoulder to see Lucky covering her as she moved for the closet in Molly's room where she thought the sound had come from. She jerked the door open and aimed the gun inside until she saw Molly's small form jerk in terror in response and heard the sharp sob that escaped her sister. Sam quickly lost the gun and rushed in to comfort the little girl who was obviously in shock...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five Part 2<strong>

**30 minutes ago...**

"Pineapple? Really?" Alexis smirked, eyes bright with the laugh that barely escaped her as she leaned over the bar between the kitchen and the dining room, trying to meet Molly eye to eye.

"Prissy Stocks said it was the best pizza she ever had. I want to try it." Molly retorted with a gleeful chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't want to question Miss Prissy Stokes." Alexis mock scoffed as she looked to Ethan who was checking his text messages on the way to the bathroom. "What do you want on your pizza, Ethan?"

"I'll just eat whatever you guys are having." He smiled stopping mid hallway to engage in the conversation.

"Ham and pineapple all around then." Alexis smirked. "Alright," Alexis grabbed her keys as she tugged on her jacket and slung her purse onto her shoulder. "Simone should be off in a few so let Julia in if she gets here before I get back." Alexis was checking her watch. "I shouldn't be more that 45 minutes. Molly I want you to get your shower while I'm gone."

"Mom!" Molly groaned.

"I don't want to hear it." Alexis called over her shoulder on her way out the door.

"Bye!" Ethan and Molly called in unison, Ethan shaking his head with a quick laugh as he finally headed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later after Molly was finished with her shower and Ethan finished helping Kristina through her range of motion exercises Molly came to fetch Ethan looking like she was planning something altogether hinky.

"What are you up to?" Ethan asked unable to hide his smile as he made sure that Simone was no where near Krissy before he followed Molly to her room, where she had her lap top situated to charge because the battery was out.

"Sam's birthday is next week and everyone is still walking on egg shells because of Krissy. But I know that Krissy would want her to have a splendid party." Molly explained as she motioned to the elaborate plan she had drawn out glowing bright on the screen. Ethan balanced himself with one hand on her night stand table to lean over the screen and get a better look at Molly's plans for Kelly's.

"Wow, that's...is that a fountain?" Ethan asked as he pointed to the screen towards the center. Molly flushed and she rushed forward to see what he was talking about.

"That was just – I was trying out a new photo thing..." Molly gasped out her face a testimate that she didn't mean to leave that illustration for him to see.

"Well you did a wonderful job..." Ethan started with a smile laughing it off as he turned to face her. But she didn't get a chance to reply as a sudden bang sounded followed by Simone's scream. Ethan reacted iommediately, jumping to his feet as he quickly moved to inch the door open and get a look out. Molly was so stricken she hadn't made a sound yet.

Ethan caught sight of several men carrying guns with silencers, Simone on the ground. He closed the door lightly, hitching in a breath as she realized they were moving for Kristina, talking about taking her. And for the life of him while he wanted to storm out in the midst of them all. He knew that it wouldn't do Kristina any good to get himself killed unarmed against them. Dammit. What was going on?

Ethan turned to look over his shoulder at Molly and said to her as quietly as he could. "I want you to get in the closet, Luv." He whispered meeting her eyes to let her know just how important it was. "You cannot make a sound, understand?" He asked her quietly.

Molly slowly nodded her head as she went to do as he said, trying to stifle her tears. Ethan closed his eyes once more trying to still his nerves as he inched the door open just in time to see Kristina being carried out in the arms of an unknown man.

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly forced a breath in, seeing all the fire arms amongst the growing group of men. What the hell? Ethan drew in another breath knowing that he had to do something and while he hated the very idea of leaving Molly here alone he knew that the immediate danger was walking out the door and he had to save Kristina. Ethan opened the closet door and watched as Molly startled, cursing himself for scarying her even as he crouched down to meet her eyes.

"Molly, I have to follow them, I need you stay here, stay here until help comes. Do not leave this closet for anything." He warned her worriedly. "okay?"

She nodded fervently, tears streaking her face and Ethan leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek in reassurance. "It's going to be alright." he promised her.

Ethan snuck out the window after kicking the screen out and he made his way around, glad to find a car not yet boarded as he snuck into the SUV's trunk space, slinking down out of sight behind the back seat. He just prayed that they didn't load the back end in as he took this horrid gamble praying that he could save Kristina. What did they want with her? Dammit.

He stayed still when he heard people getting in, speaking in greek is what it sounded like and he narrowed his eyes thinking of Nik and Helena, trying to piece this all together as he realized that Krissy was in the back seat with her captors. Ethan leaned up in mid go to see her resting comfortably, chest rising and falling evenly and he breathed out in relief before he hid himself again.

He couldn't risk wrecking the car to get away with Krissy for she could be injured in the wreck and he didn't exactyly have a weapon so he couldn't take on her captors away from the car should he get the chance. He was just going to have to find away to stay with her until the time was right.

Ten minutes later Ethan realized as he sat in the parked SUV, Krissy having already been off loaded they the men were moving her onto a cargo jet. He breathed out in horror as he slowly inched the back end of the SUV open and quietly rolled onto the ground. Like hell they were taking her anywhere without him.

After checking the lay of the land he was finally able to snake up the alcove for the landing gear and then shimmy through a hatch into the cargo hold, staying hidden behind some crates. He wasn't leaving her side...

It wasn't until they were in flight that Ethan looked to his cell and remembered that he'd cut it to silence because of the bad timing of Lulu's calls earlier. If he needed back up this might be the only time to get the message out there. Ethan leaned against the wall of the cargo hold and quickly began a text message to Luke...

* * *

><p><strong>Present time...<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke was in mid getting ready to head out when he heard his phone beeping at him. He cursed under his breath, downing the rest if his drink before he picked it up and looked at the screen.<p>

"In flight. Destination unknown. They have Kristina Davis as well. Please track me. I am unarmed." Read the message from Ethan. Luke's eyes went wide in horror and he licked at his lips as he closes his eyes trying to think of a way out for his son. Dammit all.

The first thing he had to do was convince his son's cell provider to provide him with his location...God bless it all...Luke quickly dialed the service provider trying to get into character. He raised his head when he heard the young woman answer.

"Ma'am...Oh My God you have to help me. My son's gone into insulin shock, He's diabetic and needs help. But I dont know where he is. I need you to turn on his GPS on his cell I have the number. Please. I have to find him. Before it's too late."

Five minutes later Luke was tracking Ethan by his own phone. "Hang on, Dodge." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_In these bodies we live, in these bodies we will die. Where you invest your love, you invest your life."_

"Awake my Soul." - Mumford and Sons.

Jason pulled into the Davis's drive, slamming the car into park as soon as he reached the sleu of haphazardly parked cars that were not litering the whole of the front yard. Sirens sounded in the distance as he flung the driver door open and his gaze settled on Sam, arm wrapped around her little sister talking to Dante and Lucky. He breathed a sigh in relief, but knew this was far from over. Sam looked his way on his approach and he saw tears streaking her face. His heart was already sinking, fear settling in deeper.

Sam excused herself from Lucky, Dante, and Molly, seeing that Dante had Molly well comforted as he lightly pried for more information. She jumped the last step and rushed to Jason. "They got Krissy." She announced softly, though her voice was choked with emotion. "Ethan's gone too. The nurse is dead, Mom isn't home yet. But Jason they couldn't have left that long ago. Mom's only been gone half an hour at most." Sam explained.

Jason wrapped an arm around her, but was already prepping for action. "Do you know who?" This didn't sound like the Zacchara's and even for Anthony's more daring insanity, this was way out of character.

"Molly said she heard a few different languages being thrown around – maybe Greek." Sam pulled back meeting his eyes, seeing the confusion rising there as Jason began mulling it over.

"Helena?" Jason asked in wonder. "But...why?"

"Lucky said that he got a call from Nik. He's been held hostage there's some sort of something going on between the Cassadines and another family and it looks like Kristina might have become some sort of pawn."

"Yeah but why Kristina? You're a Cassadine, Molly, your Mom?" Jason swallowed tightly trying to figure out how to make this all make some kind of sense.

"I don't know."

"Alright." Jason didn't have time to unmuddle the chaos. " I'm headed to the airport now. I'll start making some calls in the car on the way there."

"Call me soon as you know anything," Sam got out with a nod as she was agreeing with the course of action. Maybe they could stop the kidnappers before they became airborn. She was truly torn between riding with him and staying, but she couldn't leave Molly, not now. And her mother would soon be home. She knew it was only a matter of time before Dante and Lucky would be headed out on the same mission as Jason.

"I will!" he promised as he hurried back to his car and pulled out as fast as he could.

Sam followed the tail lights to the end of the curvy driveway and licked at her lips as she saw another set of headlights pulling in ahead of a wave of flashing lights. "Mom," She wispered, recognizing her mother's car.

Sam was waiting for the hysteria, trying to think of what she could say to her when Lucky started by, grabbing her by the elbow. "Dante's staying – I'm headed to the airport to try and intercept. No ships were going out tonight. There was some sort of incident at the port this morning and no traffic has been in or out. The only way to get away clean tonight is a plane."

Sam looked over her shoulder to Dante and Molly and realized that he could fill her mother in. She wanted to be there for Krissy if they were able to catch the plane. It was still a difficult decision but she made it as best she could under the circumstances. "I'm riding with you."

Sam met her mother's eyes from Lucky's passenger seat as they passed each other in the driveway, her heart racing in guilt and horror as she could see the terror in her eyes at what she was driving into. She silently apologized as they pulled out into the night hot on Jason's tail headed towards the Airport.

* * *

><p>"Spinelli, I need to know about any planes scheduled for take off tonight. Also run a check on Highway cams from all major exits for Port Charles. I doubt they're in a vehichle but I need to know for sure." Jason relayed the orders cutting the conversation short as soon as Spinelli confirmed that he was on it.<p>

As soon as he was off the phone with Spin he quickly dialed up Max. "You got Max." Max answered.

"Max, where's Sonny?" Jason hated to even open this can of worms but Sonny had to be told that his daughter was kidnapped.

"Right here." Max explained, wondering why he hadn't called Sonny directly.

"Can he handle some really bad news?" Jason needed to know if Sonny was going to lose it and he needed to know now, he couldn't handle another crisis on top of an already ugly ordeal.

"I'd say yeah." Max mulled it over before he answered.

"Alright. You can deliver it. Kristina's been kidnapped and it looks like it could involved the Cassadines. I'm en route to the airport now, trying to intercept." Jason explained as best he could. "I've got another call coming in – tell him." He let Max go in time to answer Spinelli's call.

"There has been no nefarious action on the road ways, Stone Cold." Spinelli relayed at a fast prattle as Jason heard intense typing in the background. "There are only two planes schedule to leave and the first took off over an hour ago. The latter has yet to depart. I am still trying to get the information on the plane." Spinelli told him quickly.

That gave Jason some hope. He still had time to catch them. "Call me as soon as you have something," Jason replied evenly, disconnecting the line before he tossed the phone into the passenger seat and floored the accelerator.

* * *

><p>Ethan could hear the roar of the engines as he made his way through the air duct he'd managed to get into. He wanted to see Kristina and he was praying that he could get some view of her in the cabin from his position in the duct. He had to make sure she was alright. He'd been trying to use the mask of the engine noise to muffle his movement as he tried to find a vent that gave him a good visual.<p>

It took a long while, but he finally found a place that was perfect for observation. He could sort fo wedge himself against the duct walls as well to help him compensate when the plane changes altitude. Ethan peered through the small slats of metal into the well lit cabin corridor and frowned seeing Kristina lying on a sofa in the lounge area. A man hovered over her with some sort of medical kit.

Ethan was fighting impulses that were primal as he saw her feeding tube on the floor of the plane and new IV feeding her fluid. What were they doing to her? "Simone began the programming but there is still much to finish before we present her to Kyros. Begin bringing her out of it slowly."

Ethan frowned deeper at the thickly accented English. Simone had been what? The insinuations were hitting hard. If he could bring her out of it then she had been within reach this whole time and he had been sitting there doing what? Reading her stories? Ethan felt anger welling up from deep within, anger at himself, at these monsters, at Simone. How could anyone do something like this to another person?

Ethan closed his eyes, nose wrinkling in disgust. He understand many of the evils of the world, some more so than others, but keeping a young woman in a coma for your own seedy purposes was beyond the evils that he understood. This was a new breed for him. It was taking everything in him to hold back. To stay right where he was even as the man standing over her prepped a syringe to inject into her IV port. Some cloudy liquid.

There were atleast two armed guards that he could see in the cabin plus these two yahoos with Kristina. Armed or not firing on a plane wasn't that bright an idea. The whole plane could go down and at the very least it sounded like they were trying to wake Kristina. God how he wanted to be in there, by her side. But should he not manage to subdue all he would end up in a place where he wouldn't possibly be able to help her, save if he truly embraced his belief in ghosts.

Ethan had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

And that was saying a lot.

"I'll get her into the lower reaches of consciousness and we can gauge how well she's taken to the new memories."

Ethan snapped his head around to watch them once more, his anger only being fueled further by each additional word. What the hell had been going on right under his nose? His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as he listened, stomach churning in panic. New memories? Was that even possible? God, Krissy. He had to stop this! But had the damage already been done? Apparently it had been going on for months! Jesus! Ethan felt sick at his stomach. How did he not know?

Ethan was drawn from beating himself up further when he heard a soft groan escape from Kristina and his fingers curled around the metal slats that seperated him from the room as if it could somehow get him an inch closer to her.

"Kristina, my dear, can you hear me?" One of them asked with concern thick in his voice. Ethan tightened his grip on the metal grating, that he could even pretend to care about her. Bastard! Ethan knew she couldn't have known this guy. He'd been at her house for months. He'd seen every album in the house and then he knew her friends, her family. This guy – she couldn't know him. She couldn't.

And yet.

Ethan watched in tear streaked agony as the moment that he had prayed for arrived. The moment they had all been praying, wishing, begging any God that would listen to move Heaven and Earth for...and now it happened here? With these low life...Ethan broke off even in thought as he saw her eyes flutter open, saw her gentle movement, her head turning to take in the man beside her. Kristina...

"Valentin?" Her voice couldn't have been any sweeter to his ears even if she was speaking the name of evil incarnate. Despite seeing the man's face light up Ethan felt a tremor of bitter sweet joy rush through him. She was awake.

"Yes, My Darling, yes." Valentin whispered out excitedly. "It's okay, we're almost home and then we can talk. You need to rest though. Save your strength."

Ethan felt the panic rising again as he realized that he wasn't about to let her stay awake. No! No! She'd been asleep for months. Dammit! The only thing that stopped him from breaking through the vent cover and making a scene was the realization that he could be her only chance of making it out of this guys grip and he had to play it smart. Even if it was ripping his heart apart in tiny tender pieces.

* * *

><p>Jason pulled onto the airfield in time to see the remnants of two SUV's burning along the parking of the private hangers. It must have been one hell of a slow night because it looked like no one had noticed. Jason could already see a plane taxiing the runway. Damn. Jason got Spinelli in half a second as he walked through the lot towards the runway.<p>

As soon as he picked up Jason was barking orders. "Can you get through to the tower?"

"I...I'm...I...don't..."

"Spinelli the plane is on the runway!" Jason yelled, trying to break him out of his stuttering. "Get me patched through to the tower. They can't let it take off!"

"Stone cold..." Jason let out a seething breath and growl and hung up on Spinelli quickly dialing Dante's number.

"Falconeri."

"Dante, I need you to pull the badge power here. The plane that has your sister on it is on the runway. I can't get through to the tower. It's about to take off." He explained as fast as possible.

"I'm on it!" Dante called with no time for thank you's as he hung up to see if he could make this happen.

Jason whirled in time to see Lucky and Sam pulling in, both darting from the car to get to Jason. "That's the plane!" Jason yelled over the jets roaring nearby.

"We have to stop it!" Sam called back.

"Dante's calling into the tower now." Jason explained as Lucky raced towards the SUV's looking frantically to make sure that Ethan hadn't been left in one of the vehichles. Finally he was rushing back to Sam and Jason.

"Is Ethan on the plane too?" He asked in horror.

"I don't know. How good at sneaking around is he?" Jason asked as all eyes cast towards the plane.

"He's on the plane." Lucky nodded matter-of-factly.

All eyes were soon looking back as a limo pulled into the lot and Sonny, Max, and Milo exited in a hurry for the group. "Where's my daughter?" Sonny called in a growing panic.

"On that plane," Jason replied evenly. "Dante's calling to the tower now." But it was becoming more and more clear that the tower wasn't grounding the flight as they watching in wondering horror as the plane took to the skies.

A string of chaotic mumbling erupted from the terrified group as the plane suddenly exploded in mid air far above – dancing upward before the fireball plummted into the field that occupied the space beyond the runway.

"No!" Sam screamed starting to run for the crash sight before Jason grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back bodily against him as the shock wave finally reached them and nearly sent them all to the ground.

* * *

><p>{So I always pictured this scene in sort of slow mo in my head and this song really seemed to work with it so here it is. The name of it is "Look what you've done" by Jet }<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you. 'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to prove. Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone. Oh, well it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won." <em>

Max and Milo both lunged for Sonny at once as he started towards the fireball with the same fervor as Sam right before the shock wave hit them. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled him backwards for his own protection as he fought like hell to get away and run towards the inferno.

"_Give me back my point of view, 'cause I just can't think for you. I can hardly hear you say what should I do. Well, you choose. Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone. Oh, well it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won."_

Lucky stood ram rod straight, eyes trained in glassy fullness as the fire from what might be his brother's funeral pyre danced before his eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't force a word out as the measure of the tragedy shook him to the core.

"_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone."_

Sam was fighting Jason with every breath in her body, curled around his arm that held her steady against him as she fought to get to the crash site. Her screams carried over the metallic screeching and roaring blaze, above the warning sirens now going off.

"_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you. 'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do. Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone. Oh, well it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won."_

The whole group was in such shock and differing states of panic that they didn't notice the lone figure approaching from the hangers. Cigar tucked firmly between his lips, backpack slung over his left shoulder. It wasn't until he got closer that they started to pay more attention to him and it was Lucky who finally recognized the lone figure.

"Dad?" Lucky asked in wonder still smoldering in grief.

"It's the oldest Cassadine trick in the book!" Luke called with a smile around the cigar in his mouth. "I've got Ethan on GPS and he's with Krissy." Luke explained, trying to relay that he knew they were all alive, despite Valentin's attempt to convince the world of Kristina's demise.

* * *

><p>AN: I really wanted to say a great big thank you to all the reviewers. Also next chapter will be more focused on Ethan and Kristina as they arrive at their location :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"_I die each time you look away. My heart, my life will never be the same. This love will take my everything. One breath, one touch will be the end of me."_ - ** Love Song Requiem **by Trading Yesterday.

Ethan lulled his head, sleep some foggy recollection as a soft beep roused him from his cramped slumber in the air duct. He blinked in the low light flittering in through the grate from the main cabin and licked at his lips, reminding himself in his groggy haze to stay quiet as he shifted his phone from his pocket and looked to see that he had a new text.

They must have crossed into cell tower range again. They'd been in the air for over seven hours and Kristina still hadn't woken again. Ethan shifted as quietly as he could to get a better look at her. She looked peaceful despite it all. Lying there on the couch. Valentin was working on a laptop while his men kept a quiet watch.

"We're approaching Santa Palo." Ethan furrowed his brow in thought. Spain. "Wheels down in ten, Sir." Who did he know in Spain? Ethan was trying to shake the lingering sleep as he finally remembered his phone and retrieved the text message.

**'In Flight. Four hours behind. Destination Santa Palo. Need the lay of the land.'**

Short and sweet, Luke's message brought some measure of relief just knowing that the Calvary was on the way. That relief wasn't long lived though as he looked back to the cabin and Krissy's small pale form. He'd been around when Patrick explained to Alexis that Kristina's recovery might be slow because of the length of the coma. She had a lot going for her because she was in good shape before she was shot and she was young, but she'd been lying in a bed for 3 months.

She'd be weak and need to slowly rebuild her strength. Dammit. She should be doing that healing with her family, with him. Not these charlatans. How the hell had they managed to warp her memory? Ethan had been racking his brain, trying to understand, trying to decipher what he had missed. What had Simone done? Sure she gave her medicine, but he was there most nights and someone was always there during the day. When could she have done anything without getting noticed.

Ethan tensed as he finally remembered finding Simone with Kristina, placing her MP3 player on the dresser top. She's said she played music for her every afternoon. What as really on the player? Could that be the source of this programming that Valentin was speaking of? There were plenty of drugs that could put a person in a pliable state. Could that be what Simone was doing all this time?

Ethan inwardly cursed himself that he hadn't noticed. God. Where was his head?

"We're coming around for a landing." A call came through from the cockpit to the cabin and Ethan instantly tensed, stretching his legs out to press his feet against the opposite cramped wall so that he could wedge himself into place being that he didn't have the luxury of a seat belt. He needed to survive the landing and get a lay of the land to reply to his father. More importantly he had to find a way to stay with Kristina.

* * *

><p>"The arsonist had to be a smoke screen," Sonny shifted in the arm chair meeting Luke's eyes, his voice soft to avoid waking those trying to use the flight to rest up before they had to hit the ground running.<p>

"You couldn't have anticipated that Anthony was going to go after you at such a public venue." Luke replied catching his eyes but he quickly looked down to see what new text he had coming in. They had been in the air for three hours after making sure they had everything they needed. Then Sonny had to get his jet fueled and ready to make a cross Atlantic trip. "Or that the Cassadines were going to make a play for Kristina while she was already down for the count, Sonny." He pulled up the text and fell quiet.

**'Landing in Santa Palo. I'll send what I know when I know it.**'Luke sighed heavy at the cryptic message.

"Ethan?" Sonny asked, sitting up in anticipation. Needing something on Krissy. He'd been cut out of her recovery thus far and he'd been learning the sacrifices of his life in new and painful ways since all of this began. As much as Alexis wanted him out.

There was no out.

"They're just landing. He's got to find some way to get out of the plane without being seen." Luke explained why he didn't have anything on Kristina yet. "He'll send more soon."

Luke kept his own voice steady as he looked to see Lucky finally drifting off in the arm chair opposite the couch where Sam was stretched out. She was either doing an excellent job of playing possum or she was out as well. Jason was on his cell talking in a hushed voice in another seat towards the back of the cabin. Dante made his way out of the cockpit where he's been checking on their arrival time and sank into the vacant seat near Sonny facing Luke.

"So Mac finally approved the vacation days." Dante got out as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. " We're to stay out of Interpol's way."

"Not a problem." Luke smirked, trying to lighten the mood even as he was terrified for Ethan. He just had to trust that his son knew what he was doing or could do one hell of a job at faking it.

"Have you heard anything else from Nik?" Lulu shifted from where they thought she was sleeping in the last arm chair, the jet filled to capacity.

"No." Lucky spoke up, stirring from where he'd obviously been harboring some wishful thinking for sleep.

"Is anyone really asleep?" Luke asked with a scoff. Here he thought that Lulu, Sam and Lucky were all trying to catch some sleep before they landed in Spain and while they really were trying not a one of them had succeeded in the endeavor.

"No." Sam rolled over with a huff of frustration. "I can't sleep either."

"Spinelli's got the hotel booked." Jason announced. Sam sat up and made room for him to sit down on the couch next to her so that he could more easily relay everything to everyone. "Nothing too fancy, just a good out of the way place to lay low."

"Sounds good." Sonny started but Jason cut him off.

"I wouldn't say that just yet. There is some sort of convention in town and everything is booked. He got a low rate on one room." Jason explained further.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're there and can get Krissy back." Sonny replied quickly.

"I might be able to finagle something a bit more comfortable but it'll take some time after we land." Luke wasn't exactly planning on hitching a ride over with Sonny but since he was going it seemed like the best plan.

"Did you say you heard from Ethan a minute ago?" Lucky asked Luke remembering it in some mind fogged haze of near sleep.

"Yeah, he's about to land but he doesn't have anything yet."

"But he's alright?" Lulu asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's still texting which means he's golden." Luke reasoned out for her.

"Did he say anything about Krissy?" Sam spoke up not at all put at ease by Ethan's safety. Krissy was in less a stealthy cover from those that had her.

"Not yet." Luke frowned. It couldn't be good. He just didn't know how bad it was. "But he isn't really available to chat yet." He tried to put them at ease.

The group fell silent.

It was a hard sell for Lulu to get on board, but she wasn't about to stay home with so many that she loved in harms way. She knew she could help in some way and she was determined to find that way.

Dante and Lucky had taken some time off as soon as it was made clear to them that they weren't going to be let into the Interpol investigation. Sonny and Jason had been calling in favors all night trying to rearrange both of their schedules as they took off for God only knew how long and Sam had to pile her case load on Spinelli in order to run off after her sister.

Luke left the casino in Tracy's hands without much word at all which was more typical then he wanted to admit. He'd already called his guy in Spain and had him working on papers for Ethan for some employment firm that Helena said that Valentin used while in the country. Valentin didn't like to begrudge himself or his staff the finest so he'd be making a call to get some more staff in as soon as they were in the villa that he owned in Santa Palo.

He quickly worked on texting Ethan the details because the other thing that he learned was that Valentin's villa fortress was more heavily guarded then Fort Knox. It was going to make this rescue all the more difficult. One might have asked him why they couldn't just tip off Interpol or the local police about what was going on but then they would soon understand that the both of the before mentioned groups were on Valentin's payroll. Which made this whole process all the more delicate.

They had to get Kristina out without a big to do or else they could all end up pushing up daisies.

* * *

><p>Ethan took a measured breath as he looked into the mirror licking at his lips scissors in hand. There wasn't a better cause. He'd gotten his father's text about the man that he could see in order to gain access to the Valentin empire here and while he was remiss to take this route. He didn't see any other choice.<p>

Ethan let out a breath and chopped the first course of locks from his head, snipping them down to a closer crop of curls that hung round the top of his ears instead of past his shoulders. He watched the hair fall and closed his eyes. Too late to turn back now.

An hour later...

Ethan picked his head up and looked at himself in the mirror, not recognizing the reflection that stared back at him. His short cropped curls were now dirty blonde and his face clean shaven. He looked past the glasses on his nose and assessed just how well he'd disguised himself, considering Valentin would probably at least have a picture of him from how much time he'd been spending with Kristina.

God. It was like falling back on old times all over again. Playing dress up in the midst of a con. He could do this. He was still the best to slip inside, despite the whole host of people on their way from Port Charles as back up. Sam was a Cassadine probably well known by Valentin at least in picture and Luke, Lucky and Lulu were enemies, the Spencer name still a blight to Cassadine ears. That left Sonny, Dante, and Jason...all three associated in some way by birth or job title to the Corinthos mob legacy that ran global.

Ethan was still the best bet to fly in under the radar. And he wasn't waiting on the arrival of the plane to convince everyone else of that. His father obviously believed that he was capable of it or else he wouldn't have set him up with his man in Spain.

He'd been meaning to brush up on his Spanish. He supposed now was the time. Ethan bagged up the excess hair in the floor and took one more glance in the mirror before he walked out and shucked the bag of excess in the outside garbage.

He had to get this right. He had to save her.

Two hours later...

Ethan stood in a line up of potential Physical Therapists his own falsified credentials the best in the land as he awaited an interview from Valentin himself. He got through the interview with flying colors, making sure to show boat his Spanish accent from the Argentina side of things, to sell his cover story as he had supposedly studied in South America before he migrated to Spain. It was the only explanation for his accent flaws and word usage.

The hard part...was shaking hands with Valentin.

Ethan had never forced a smile so much as he did when their hands collided and yet Valentin must have perceived it as genuine or thought he was a nervous sort of fellow. Ethan didn't care so long as it put him in Kristina's vicinity.

He was in.

* * *

><p>Kristina woke slowly, in a confused haze as she looked around her room, not feeling the least bit at home as she sat up slowly, feeling each muscle protest under her coaxing. She didn't know this place.<p>

"Hello, Darling." Krissy jumped hearing Valentin's voice then let out a breath with a laugh.

"You scared me, Valentin." She laughed out in wonder.

"I didn't mean to." Valentin sat up – forward – out of the shadows where he'd been waiting and smiled a smile that didn't make her feel at home at all. It was so strange. Her uncles voice was so calming but his face...she couldn't explain how torn she was. But she chalked it up to her illness.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as though he genuinely cared.

"Better I think." She replied with another hint of a smile. She wanted to feel better and wanted to impress him for some reason. She felt like she owed him. She couldn't explain it.

"That's wonderful." Valentin rose from his seat and came closer, sinking onto the side of her bed.

Kristina felt awkward as if the closeness was foreign, something she knew had to be wrong. Valentin had been there for her for most of her life. They were close. He had brought her out of a lingering depression when her mother and sister had died in the plane crash all those years ago. He had her best interest at heart.

But why did she instinctively feel as though she should pull away from him? He seemed to sense her reservation about his closeness. "I understand the nightmares are back."

The nightmares he spoke of had plagued her when she lost Alexis and Molly and he was right. Her illness had brought them on again. Maybe that was it. She finally relaxed at his nearness.

"Not as much. I'm sure it was just the pneumonia and the whole coma thing." Kristina tried to shrug it off. She'd gotten sick abroad and by the time she'd returned home she'd been in the fight for her life. They'd had to put her in a medically induced coma on a ventilator while the medicine did it's work. Now she was starting the process of building herself back up. Something she never thought would take so long.

Valentin didn't press the issue. Instead he changed the subject, obviously trying to cheer her up. "Kyros called inquiring about your recovery."

Kyros was her fiance and Kristina couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name. "That's so thoughtful."

"Yes, yes it is. And I have a surprise. He's coming to town in a week to meet you." Kristina's mouth dropped open in shock as her eyes widened, a nervous bubble of excitement turned her stomach.

"Seriously?" Kristina hadn't yet met her intended husband in this little match making scheme that was supposed to bring their families closer together, but they had talked online and over the phone and he had gone to great lengths to show how affectionate he could be. It wasn't a total horror show.

She was actually very excited to meet the man after all this time.

And Nervous.

"Seriously." Valentin smiled broadly, glad to hear that she was excited to meet Kyros. "So you need to eat, take it easy, and work with the physical therapist that I have lined up for you. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I'll give it my best." Kristina returned the smile.

"Wonderful. Why don't I get Francesca to bring you to the garden and I'll send him there as soon as he arrives."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>It had been a night like no other.<p>

They had been trying to sleep in shifts, but the noise from everyone working the problem in the room was making that task even harder. Lulu was curled up in one twin bed and Lucky in the other. Neither truly asleep.

"No, Mom. I still haven't seen her, but we know where she is." Sam was saying as she paced the small room, avoiding colliding with Jason who was also pacing.

"Tell me you can get into Valentin's system." Jason was saying to Spinelli as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustrated exhaustion. He switched ears with his phone and kept moving.

"I thought you said he'd be here by now." Sonny's limited supply of patience was running thin as he looked across the tiny dinning table at Luke where they had an aerial photo of Valentin's villa compound stretched out between them.

"Am I the boy's keeper?" Luke wasn't exactly altogether thrilled with the arrangement either and it seemed like everyone was getting on everyone elses nerves.

Dante made his way out of the bathroom where he'd been trying to have a conversation with Mac with a little more privacy and made his way over to Sonny and Luke. "Mac just got off the phone with Interpol who is convinced that Kristina died in the plane explosion over Port Charles. Unless we give up that we had Ethan on GPS and blow his cover open wide they're calling off the investigation."

"Son of a..." Sonny broke off before he swore and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Well there goes any chance of the law somehow saving the day." Luke sighed not at all surprised.

A knock at the door had Lucky sitting up in the bed as all eyes went to the door. Dante side stepped to the window and took a delicate look about, without revealing the occupants of the room. He frowned pulling his gun and suddenly the whole room was shifting.

Lucky got to his feet, gun swiped from the night stand as he moved to cover him. Sonny was on his feet as well while Jason hurriedly got off the phone, getting his gun in hand as well. Sam likewise let her mother go and woke Lulu with a toss of an empty cup. As soon as Lulu bolted up in shock Sam motioned her towards the bathroom.

"I'll get it, you jumpy folk you." Luke was already on his feet and he headed in that direction giving Dante some peace at holding whoever was out there at gun point while he opened the door.

Luke unfastened the lock and slowly inched the door open just a hint. He immediately saw what had Dante so nervous. Luke snickered as he gave Ethan a once over. He almost didn't recognize him, himself.

"You pass." He smiled proudly at his son as he opened the door enough for Ethan to see how worried he had everyone in the room. Dante's cursory glance of him posed no recognition and thus the precaution.

" Jumpy much, fellows?" Ethan asked as he pulled his spectacles down on his nose. Guns were being put up all around the room as Sonny stepped forward.

"You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago." Sonny chastised him before heading back over to the map.

"Wow." Lulu stood in the bathroom doorway starring in awe at the transformation Ethan had made.

"Good to see you too, Sis," Ethan smirked as he hurried over to the table. "I don' t have long. I can't be late. There are motion sensors here, here, here, here, all cardinal corridors at a rate of 3 feet. Camera's here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here. I'll find the rest today." He marked them on the map as he went. "I'll work on the guard rotations and focus points and get the grounds system. Kristina's room is here and I'll have who occupies the adjoining rooms when I get off."

"If you two see an opportunity to escape today – take it." Sonny spoke up.

"If we don't have the whole escape planned the chances of getting out of there are slim to none. Not to mention that Kristina might fight me on leaving." Ethan hadn't yet told them about the brainwashing. It wasn't something that he wanted to relay in a text.

"Why would she fight you? She's awake – that's miracle in and of itself. She's not going to want to stay." Dante knew he had to be missing something so he waited for the explanation.

"Kristina's been brainwashed. I think Simone used some sort of MP3 player while she was under heavy sedation and God only knows what else. Either way, she thinks Valentin is the good guy. I don't even know if she remembers me, Mate."

* * *

><p>Kristina adjusted the blanket in her lap as Francesca wheeled her into the library that adjoined the garden. "I thought you might like to pick out a book before we head outside." She explained with a reassuring smile.<p>

Franny was easy to love and Krissy couldn't help but return the smile as she was so appreciative of her thoughtfulness. "That sounds like a great plan. We'll be out for a while. I've been meaning to broaden my reading horizons. I was just thinking of something classic. I've seen several versions of the movie but I realized yesterday that I've never read 'Treasure Island'." It was strange how much that particular book had been on her mind lately.

It had never been one of her favorite stories, but there was something nagging her about it. "I'll just find it for you then, Miss." Franny smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really having a ball writing this story. I think it took on a mind of it's own somewhere in the middle :P There have been so many positive reviews and you guys have no idea how much it really helps to spur on the motivation for writing this 'lil story. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So school work has been ick lately and I have to get ahead in all my classes because of a week long trip I have coming up thus explains why this update and the next few will probably be not as close together. Unless I somehow finish it before I leave which I highly doubt. Though who knows! I make no promises :P Thanks for reviewing, commenting, and reading. It's love. **

Chapter Eight

"_Until you see me in your dreams, we'll stay awake beneath the trees. We'll watch the buildings turn to dust, a sky of diamonds just for us. You are the risk I'll always take, the only branch I will not break. Those fears we'll blow them all away. We will blow them all away..."_ **'I'll hold my breath'** by Ellie Goudling.

It was surprising how much effort everything seemed to take. Just sitting in the garden with a book, holding it up, turning the pages, reading the words. It was like her muscles didn't want to cooperate. Kristina had already gotten the run down from the nurse and while she understood, it was beginning to frustrate her. She'd retained motor control but was easily tired. And after everything she was warned she could experience she was thankful for what she could do.

She knew that this Physical Therapy was an important process in her recovery and decided after nearly twenty minutes of trying to put her finger on what it was about 'Treasure Island' that seemed so familiar she found herself drifting in the warmth of the sun, book lying open on her blanket covered lap.

"_I followed him in, and I remember observing the contrast the neat, bright doctor, with his powder as white as snow and his bright, black eyes and pleasant manners, made with the coltish country folk, and above all, with that filthy, heavy, bleared scarecrow of a pirate of ours, sitting, far gone in rum, with his arms on the table. Suddenly he-the captain, that is-began to pipe up his eternal song:_

_ "Fifteen men on the dead man's chest-_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest-_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"_

A familiar lap of oceanic waves droned in the background as the disembodied voice languished through the tale with a fervor of spirit and depth of emotion that told he truly wanted to be pouring over every single word. Kristina looked around in confusion, finding her feet beneath her a she moved around a small sea born cottage that seemed to send of shiver of dejavu coursing down her spine.

The mirrors around the place were strange little windows that seemed to reflect something other than the rooms and objects that were all around them and she felt herself drawn to a large mirror over an ornate fireplace in a skylight – sun drenched room.

There in the mirror was a man she didn't recognize, yet...

Kristina moved as if by instinct, her fingers hesitantly touching the glass as she felt saw his hand touch a hand belonging to a bed bound young woman whose face she could not see. She felt the faintest touch against her hand and gasped, hearing: _"That's alright, luv. I'll be here to listen when you've found your voice."_Just as the words washed over in an ache of a shiver a hand shook her from her slumber bringing her back into the world of the conscious.

Kristina gasped awake, feeling Valentin's hand steady her against her shoulder as he realized he'd startled her. "Just a dream, my dear." he told her gently. "No doubt brought on by this violent fantasy." he scooped up the book from her lap and discard it on a nearby table before he took a step back revealing a handsome stranger.

She wasn't sure if it was the lingering dejavu from the dream or something else, but for a moment when her eyes met his she felt that shiver intensify into a spasm that set her whole stomach to knot. "This is Mateo Romano, the Physical Therapist that is here to help you heal." Valentin introduced him with a smile.

Before Kristina could shake hands with the new comer a call in Greek from the second floor balcony that shaded the patio behind them came urgently and Valentin had to excuse himself, leaving the therapist there before her as the guards stood nearby watching them. Kristina was forever used to them, but she knew that they could be off putting to those no used to her upbringing. She softened trying to find some measure of calm and put her guest and therapist at ease.

"I'm Kristina Cassadine." She told him with a kind smile as she offered him her hand. She wasn't sure how refined he was and welcome a shake or a kiss.

"Mateo," He repeated his name but his accent was laced with subtle inflections of Spanish and something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but was as if it should sound different. She chalked her hesitance up to the coma not that long ago. Then his hand enfolded hers and her smile dropped like a rock, eyes fast glued to him as she watched him draw her hand to his lips.

There were actual tremors snaking through her blood, muscle quaking at such a simple contact and when his lips met the back of her hand, she had to tear her gaze away from his just to force in a breath that had been held without her even knowing it. What was this? One might think that she was taken with him and while yes he was gorgeous and those lips...God the way they brushed her skin and his eyes. But no! NO!

She tugged her hand back in horror. Kyros. Kristina closed her eyes, ducking her head as she had to remind herself that she was to marry another man and there was no room to fall even in lust to some stranger. Not that she could even act on lust at the moment, but still. Kristina looked up fighting the fluster that had her cheeks tinged rosy. She had to get a grip.

"It's completely normal to lose muscle tone and even small activities can make those muscle tremble. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He told her gently as though he had no idea that she was battling an entirely different battle.

She let him think that was exactly the problem as she forced a small smile. "You must see this all the time." God she hoped not because there was a part of her that was flaming jealous at the very thought. What was wrong with her?

"More than you think." He reassured her as he let a large bag fall from his shoulder to the ground, a small ball rolling from the out the unfastened top. "I'd like to see where you are before we begin. An assessment, If you will." He explained as he collected the soft ball that was made to look like a basketball. "Are you up for that?" He asked her cautiously and she was surprised by the level of concern she seemed to get from him. She just had to be off. She had to be. Nothing else made sense. She was just some random patient for him and here she was feeling like some love junkie thinking that she'd just fallen for the 'ol love at first sight thing...

"I am," She nodded still forcing that smile as she waited for the tests to come, hoping that her deranged brain would take a break from the over zealous spout of hormones that must be causing this reaction. Her chemicals couldn't all be sorted out could they? Not after so long. That's what it was...right?

"First lets check your upper body reflexes and coordination and then a few strength exercises. We'll go from there." He promised her. Kristina nodded ready for whatever he threw at her...until he actually threw the ball at her. She let out a gasp and a cry before instinctively throwing both arms up to block it from hitting her face. She managed to catch the soft ball in her hands and felt laughter lighting deep within in as she heard his own joyous laughter at the catch.

"Excellent." he called smiling from ear to ear. There was this look, it was like pride. Not like he was proud of himself. He was proud of her. She wasn't sure how to take that but his laughter only fueled her own. "Toss it back."

Kristina knew what she meant to do. Throw it right at him, but her arms had another idea as soon as she tried to toss it as he said. She frowned seeing that the ball barely went airborne before it plummeted to the ground barely getting enough momentum from her to send it away from her. For a moment she forgot all about her weird crazy reaction to this new guy and she felt fear creeping in as to how she was supposed to get better.

"No, no, don't you panic on me." He broke her out of her thoughts bringing her back to the original dilemma of being attracted to him, no more that attracted to him... she was...loving him. "It's normal – completely normal."

It was anything but normal. And she didn't care how far away that ball fell now. "We'll try something else now...your reflexes are great we just need to work on your strength. I want to see if you can stand. You did so well with the throw that I think you might be better off than I had hoped." he explained as he reached for her hand again, letting the ball drop to the ground.

Kristina looked him over long and hard and out of sorts all trying to gather up the will to do as he asked as she fought the confusion of his presence. She finally reached for him, seeing that distance wasn't helping at all and as soon as his hand clasped around hers he was pulling her to her feet. Kristina came forward, pulled and pushing herself out of the chair and soon her feet were meeting the sun kissed ground and she balanced for a hot second before she felt that balance teetering. He had to catch her had to...

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest as he fought to get the right grip to keep her up and then he had and they were there flush against each other, his arms all around her. Hers trying to grasp onto him and she made the mistake...or not so much...of looking up to meet his eyes. In one flash of a heart beat Kristina was falling into those orbs...lost...but so found.

Months of programmed walls and horrid drugs were broken through with one look, one feeling, one kindling moment of passion that passed between them without ever meeting the others body more that the hold he had on her – just trying to keep her upright. All of Valentin and Kyros's plans were crashing all around them and Kristina felt like her sanity was splitting apart and mending itself back together all at once. "Ethan..." The words slipped between them and Ethan's lips parted in awe and heartache for her as the guards surged forward in concern for their charge.

It left Ethan no choice but to assure them nothing was happening. "It's alright. Perfectly normal." he called as the guards had started forward. "She just stood up for the first time in a long while we should be happy for that, but it sometimes takes the strength." he called still in his Spanish accent. "Hold on," he whispered to her, though.

"I am." She breathed out, barely able to comply as he held her against him. He slowly shifted her back down to her wheel chair as the guards stood down and backed off again. Ethan then sank down at a crouch before her as though he was simply addressing her as to what had happened and what they were going to do about it as her physical therapist.

"You remember me?" He asked her at once, quietly.

Kristina looked him over again. She did but in a much different way, just like she remembered that her Mom was still alive as well as her sister and that she didn't have a clue who Valentin was. What the hell? She felt like she was cracking up. She could still remember the programming – what they wanted her to believe but now, because of Ethan, she could remember everything else as well. "I do." She finally fought to get out. She saw relief cross his features in a heart wrenching agony that he had to push aside for sake of keeping his cover.

"I'm so glad. Kristina." Ethan blinked back any sign of tears and sniffed as hard as he could trying to make himself act like the physical therapist he was supposed to be. "Do you remember what Valentin wanted you to remember?"

She gave a slow nod, not liking where this was going already. Ethan was obviously not liking it either. "I need you to do me the biggest favor ever." he whispered. "Kristina. I need to leave you here for another night at least, so I can get you out." Ethan explained and he hated himself for even saying it. She could barely walk – couldn't defend herself and here he was asking her to fake being the Kristina that Valentin thought he had created because he couldn't break her out of this prison yet.

"What?" Kristina gasped. As soon as she realized who was here she thought he was here for a jail break. Oh God. She had to run her own sort of con.

"Let's try leg lifts to help you for now and we will try to stand again soon." Ethan called out so that all the guards could hear him as he shifted some two pound weights onto her ankles. As they let their guard down he worked slowly to slip them on so that he could talk to her. "I know. There are plenty of people that care about you nearby. We're going to get you out but we're at an impasse. We're going to have to sneak you out, not blow you out. And that is going to take at least a day if not more." Ethan explained. "This is my first time in for an extended period of time." He told her gently. "I need to learn more about the security."

"Can't you just call the police?" Kristina asked in horror, not that she was doubting his ability. She just didn't understand and despite the obvious chemistry between them that she always recognized Ethan had yet to tell her that he loved her.

"Interpol declared you dead. They won't help us now." Ethan explained to her quietly. "We can't alert Valentin and we can't get you out yet. I need you to sit tight." It was the hardest thing he had ever asked anything to do in his whole life. "My dad is helping – yours- your sister Sam – Dante...Kristina we will get you out. We just need a little more time... one night. Can you pull that off?" He whispered while pretending to carry her through some hand exersizes.

Kristina licked at her lips feeling her heart rise in her throat in protest at the very idea but she swallowed it down in tears as she met his eyes. She was scared out of her head and she could see that he was too and still it stood between them. And they couldn't comfort each other without alerting the guards but what was more she didn't know if he truly wanted to comfort her. Did it matter? "I can." She finally admitted looking up to meet his eyes.

She lost her heart again all over again in that one moment. "I love you." he whispered. "I will not leave you here." he promised her in tears as he took the guards distraction by a barking dog nearby to steal one single kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"This is ludicrous." Valentin paced a path in front of the window with a scowl, tossing back another stiff drink before setting the glass on the server's tray before him. He turned his gaze on Pope Callaway who was sitting on the others side of his desk in the villa's study. "How does she plan to circumvent the security?" Valentin demanded. He was speaking of Kyra, Kyros' twin sister, an ambitious heiress with a plan to claim her families empire.

"I only learned that she had landed in Santa Pola." Pope replied evenly, eyes widening in anticipation for dismissal as was the usual course after he had dispensed his inside information. "Her intentions were never discussed."

Valentin folded his arms across his chest with a slow startling calm that had terror icily spreading through Pope's veins. "Really?"

Pope sat up straighter a shiver of fear snaking up his spine. "I…I…that's all I could get. Her people are very tight lipped." Pope spilled out in a frenzy, trying to abate any escalation of Valentin's clear disapproval. "I tried several sources and no one had anything. I was lucky I got the flight data." Pope was sweating bullets now, any measure of anxious calm he harbored before completely lost as he basically pleaded for Valentin to believe him.

Valentin looked through him for what seemed an eternity before he unfolded his arms and reached for the phone. "Stay nearby, on the property. I may have more questions." He finally let out, the warning implied as he began to dial.

Pope breathed out in relief, nearly scrambling from his seat as he turned back to Valentin on his way out the door. "Of Course, Sir." He promised, getting a wave off from Valentin before he escaped out the study door into the long winding corridor.

He needed a drink…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dusk was rapidly approaching and the night brought with it the promise of escape. Sonny looked out the window of the hotel room, having weathered the last day and night with the good and the bad. Kristina remembered her life but she also remembered the brainwashing and she was fighting a battle in her mind to put the pieces back together. Ethan had seen that himself after the second meeting when she was stand offish with him. He'd explained that he didn't know if it was because he had to leave her there or if she was really that confused, but it was hard to have a straight out conversation with all the guards around.

Sonny wasn't sure what it all meant. He just wished he could talk to his daughter himself. He would be able too soon enough if they could just get all the pieces to fall into place. And they were set up so nicely too. Jason and Sam were still working out the kinks in the getaway path with the help of Spinelli and some satellite photos.

Lulu, Dante, and Lucky were reporting from an overlook with a crisp view of the outer perimeter, planning on taking their own path out of the country with Luke for when the shit hit the fan. They were to alert the crew to anything out of the ordinary.

Luke was out on a meeting that he hadn't quite clued anyone into but he promised it would be worthwhile. Sonny had Max and Milo fueling the jet on an old private airstrip that he had access to. And then there was Ethan.

Ethan had an evening session with Kristina as Valentin wanted to make sure that she was ready to greet Kyros in the coming week. Sonny slammed his hand on the table before him in disgust at the thought. Dammit. He had just barely gotten used to the idea of Ethan and this bastard had the audacity try and use his daughter as some bounty to merge two families that had never given a damn about her. Sonny just prayed now that everything went according to plan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jason slammed on his brakes, the car spinning into a turn before it stilled, the roar and screech of the sudden turn around fading as the idle finally became the only sound. Sam let go of grasp of the handle over the door and looked to Jason who was now looking to the phone that was situated between the both of them tucked under the emergency brake. "That's not going to work!" He got out in exasperation. "We've got to shave another 20 seconds off or this whole plan is worthless."

"Spinelli look for something off that main road through town to get us out of the traffic." Sam spoke up as she adjusted her laptop, trying to see what she could find that he might be able to feed into his program to get them from A to B with the extra 20 seconds Jason said they needed.

"I'm searching for alternative routes now." Spinelli replied through the phone that was set to speaker phone so that Jason and Sam could work with their hands free.

"You gotta make it quick. We're set to go in a few hours." Jason warned him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lulu looked through the binoculars with a yawn. It wasn't that she was bored, far from it. Well okay to be honest she was bored, but she was also worried about her brothers and Kristina. Ethan and Nikolas were both in danger and Kristina was just horribly off. Lulu wasn't sure how she was holding it together at all right now, but she was glad that she was. "Shit." Lucky called out softly with a soft grunt as he adjusted himself on the hood of the car. He was stiff and tired and they were all changing view points every so often so they didn't get too complacent with their narrowing viewpoints.

Dante and Lulu both shifted as Lucky did, all changing their perspective on the house, trying to get a good viewpoint. "Still looking good on the back." Dante sighed. He was ready to move, ready to put this plan in action and rescue his sister. Patience wasn't seeming as rewarding as it should have been.

"Front's the same." Lulu spoke up, stifling another yawn before she took a sip of her luke-warm coffee with a scowl.

"Water-front's good. Checking the side road…and good." Lucky finished up as far as the reporting went to each other.

"Oh oh, Ethan's on!" Lulu exclaimed finally, all of them sitting up at once as they zeroed in on the action about to take place. "Is he early?"

"Nah.." Dante checked his watch quickly. "He's gotta go through the whole session with Krissy before the move, remember?"

"Yeah, just felt earlier, I guess." Lulu shrugged. They grew silent once more as they all kept an eye on their marked spots.

"Guess it's up to him now." Lucky licked at his lips nervously, praying this all ran smooth.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kristina looked past the trees and fencing on the waterfront, past the sands, into the water far off. She watched as each wave crashed to shore her mind on anything but those seas. Her mind was a rush of chaos thrown together on a roller coaster that wouldn't stop. She remembered Ethan. In a way she felt like she never forgot him, she just misplaced him. Her heart never forgot, there were traces of him tethered to her very soul and yet…

She swallowed thickly, hands wrapped in the blanket that was covering her legs in the wheel chair. She'd mindlessly clenched them into fists, eyes glassing over as she fought the torrent of emotion that was trying to break her apart from the inside out. She had been chasing him for years, always optimistic that he would one day see what she swore was between them and now…

A tear streaked down her cheek as she realized that he finally had. All those years of denial, daring looks, flirting and friendship, the obscure talk at the hospital right after the shooting and despite everything else swimming around in her brain, all the confusion and the mayhem, despite it all…Kristina smiled through the tears as she finally let herself accept what she had been hoping for. He cared. No, loved and not only had she always been right, but he finally admitted it to himself and her and it wasn't some pity thing, it wasn't some last minute admission. What she saw in his eyes when she remembered him, affirmed everything that she every thought lay between them and his admission was simply confirmation of what had already passed between their souls at that moment.

She smiled brighter wiping at the stray tears of joy as all the fear that had been plaguing her about being left behind at Valentin's was overshadowed by her mirth. She had been so stand-offish the day before because she'd needed time for the shock to wear off, to affirm in her heart what she already knew. Now she was absolutely vibrating with anticipation of his arrival. She wasn't even sure when the break out was supposed to happen but she knew seeing him was the only medicine she truly needed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You have a problem." Luke arched an eyebrow at the admission as he adjusted his cam and looked over Helena's darkly lit face on the laptop screen. This was the only meeting they secure at the moment.

"What's that?" Luke asked with a seed of doubt in his voice.

"Kyra is headed your way to kill Kristina and one else that gets in her way." Helena explained quickly before she took a sip from her crystal glass. She was trying to hide the fear that ran deep. It was an emotion Luke wasn't used to seeing her wear so easily.

"I don't suppose you have a window?" Luke asked without letting her know that he'd noticed.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" She scoffed as though the very thought of working with him was everything she thought it would be. "I have to give you a window of time for her attack as well?"

"I supposed not." Luke sighed. "I was just hoping for easy. Nik?"

"I'll have his release in a matter of moments." Helena replied evenly. "Tend your brood." She said curtly before the link suddenly went dead leaving Luke starring at the blank screen.

"You too." He chuckled as he quickly folded the laptop with gloved hands, tucking it safety into a case before getting to his feet in the underground drain he'd secured under Valentin's villa. The sea water was just coming in but it wouldn't flood completely. He trudged through the water calf deep headed for the electrical hub for the street the villa was on. Like hell Kyra was going to make a successful move before Ethan got Kristina out of there.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I couldn't believe it." Ethan chuckled at the front gate as he tossed a mesh bag of two pineapples in to the guard station. He balanced on his bicycle while leaning against the window with arms crossed as he smiled brightly at Bradon. He was speaking in Spanish. "After hearing of Bianca's craving from you yesterday. I just happened to see some at the docks this morning. I thought of you. You have to make those points back with her, friend." He said with a smirk, glad to see that Bradon looked so relieved you would have thought that someone had thrown him a life preserver after days in the ocean.

"You are a life saver." Bradon replied so happy that he reached through the window and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure." Ethan assured him. "I'm here for Kristina's therapy." He said finally motioning to the list of expected guests where his fake name rested. "Cards afterward?" He asked him with a devilish arched eyebrow.

"You know it!" Bradon exclaimed as he motioned him through.

Ethan walked his bike onto the grounds giving the lay of the land a cursory glance. Looked like a normal evening around here so far. He was absolutely beside himself to see Kristina. They had parted on good terms the day before but had to part nonetheless. The second night that he had left her behind those villa walls. There wasn't going to be a third.

Ethan parked the bike and made his way inside. There were two ways out of here tonight. Plan A and Plan B. Plan C was anything he could come up with should the other two fail. Plan A involved careful skirting of guards for a five minute window in which he would sneak Kristina out through the side entrance and into Jason and Sam's car along with himself. Then they make their run as the alarms sound and hightail it to the jet in time to make it out of the country. Valentin has nothing to report for he can't report a kidnapping on someone that is officially dead in Interpol's eyes.

Sure, protection detail would have to remain in effect even after getting home, but they could handle that. The important thing would be her home and safe. Plan B, should anything get in the way of Plan A, was to get to the library. There was a faulty vent that had been replaced but the former vent had been replaced with nothing but plywood so far and he could kick through it to get in to the drainage tunnels below. Apparently the sea had eaten through into the vent system and that rendered it useless so it was replaced, but it hadn't been fixed properly yet and few knew about it. And so if plan A became an impossibility he was to make haste to the library and get himself and Kristina out through the tunnels where his father would be waiting.

He could do this. They could do this. Ethan licked at his lips nervously. She'd pushed him away yesterday and he couldn't fathom why but then they couldn't really talk it about it either. Everyone was around listening and it made it difficult to have a real conversation. They were playing their roles and both torturously trying to get through them. Now he hoped they could make it through one more night of that before he took her home.

Ethan just needed the timing to be right. They were waiting for the changing of the guards. Something that happened at different time every day and only someone on the inside would see and know about. Ethan knew when and he was ready. Kristina would be in the garden again. Valentin seemed to favor that location. Didn't matter that nightfall was approaching fast. Ethan made his way through the double doors that lead out into the garden and paused in awe, seeing Kristina.

She was shrouded in moonlight, standing, arms outstretched, back to him but he could read every emotion coming off her and he couldn't help but smile in absolute relief. He made his way slowly wondering how long she could stay on her feet. She looked like she wanted to spin, but couldn't force the movement. Still that didn't deter her. She was on her feet, on her feet and holding that pose and he was so proud of her and in awe and in love all over again. Her exuberance for life never ceased to amaze him. He didn't want to interrupt her. He couldn't. Time tables be damned. He waited til she started to fall to the right and he surged forward, catching her and pulling her back to her feet against his chest, her startled eyes meeting his.

They stood there forever. Silent and starring into each other's eyes, mouths agape and she finally blinked. "Ethan." It was a whisper meant for the both of them alone and he quickly lowered her into the seat however painful untangling was.

"I'm sorry." He crouched as she settled into the chair her strength played out.

"Don't apologize." She smirked. "You just helped me have the best afternoon." She confessed unable to hide the further smiles and grins.

"Yeah well I'd love to help you get out of here." He confessed. He was letting her know what was planned in a heartbeat and he knew he had to back up and make it look like they were working out. "It's tonight. Just do what I say When I say it and everything should be okay." He confided. Kristina sobered from her joy and a look of relief flooded her features. Okay they could do this.

They could do this…

Luke heard the thunder of vehicles over head realizing that some of them were heavy as in assault and he knew that Kyra wasn't pulling any punches as he lunged up through the shaft for the electrical hub and he grabbed the main and yanked it down to cut all the power to the whole street. If the alarm wasn't going to go off at Kyra's guys entrance then he could alert them another way.

Ethan saw the power go out and frowned realizing that they were going from plan A to B in a heart beat and he wasn't sure how far Plan C was behind. He didn't wait to find out as he scooped Kristina up in his arms and started for the house, meaning to make it to the library. "What's the plan?" He asked the guard that was scrambling at the door.

"Get her to the study!" he called trusting him and Ethan gave a nod meaning to do no such thing as he rushed inside and toward the library. It was next door to the Study so it was perfect.

"Ethan…" Kristina got out just as they breached the house him running the both of them toward the library.

"Everything is going to be alright. Just get ready to swim." He told her knowing that she had limited mobility even in the water. "I will be right behind you to catch you." he promised her. She was trembling against him but he knew she could handle it. He knew her.

Ethan kicked the library door open and walked in with Kristina in his arms his breath hitching in his chest as he fought to gain breath looking for the duct that would lead him to the drainage below. He spotted the location that his father mentioned and made a beeline, setting Kristina down only long enough to wrench the grate out of the floor and then stick his foot through the board that stood between them and freedom. "It's going to be alright." He promised her as he reached for and he quickly grabbed her up and then lowered her down to his father in the now waist deep water below.

Ethan didn't wast any time as he grabbed the cover and pulled it back into place while lower himself in after them. Luke had Kristina in his arms as Ethan fell into the water at gasp at the chill and looked to the both of them ready to move. They couldn't speak loudly in case anyone heard them above and knew to follow. But Ethan chanced a whisper as he captured Kristina back again, "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"I'm with you. I'm perfect." She breathed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: I love the reviews so far. I am about to go out of town and I hope that you guys enjoy this update. Let me know what you think :D I should be back in about two weeks to update and welcome comments and reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Valentin walked through the underground tunnels that went opposite the sea wall beyond, making his escape as he learned that Kristina was no where to be found. He wasn't sure what to make of it yet, but he had no plans to allow Kyra to sink her claws into him. Two deaths did not make a right. Kristina was a pawn anyway, expendable.

He wasn't about to sacrifice himself to make sure that she made it. He could unite the families some other way so long as he lived to see it through. He emerged out of the tunnels where the trucks were waiting to get him and his men to safety as the sound of gun fire ascending the village sounded behind them.

Valentin made one singular salute of respect in his dying men's direction before climbing into the back of the nearest truck, ready to move. Let

Kyra burn all the rest.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Just hold onto me," Ethan tugged Kristina's arms around his waist as they both straddled the jet ski, Luke casting a gaze in their direction to make sure they were set to go before his roared to life. Ethan gave him a thumbs up and Luke was on his way.

"Are you ready?" He asked her with a glance over his shoulder, feeling her shiver against him. They were all soaked to the bone but he couldn't do anything about that yet. He had to get them to safety first.

"I'm good, go!" She called as he felt her arms tighten around him. Ethan started the ski up and took her out slow, making sure she could hold on as he made his way out after his father toward their soon to be haven.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jason saw the cars pulling up at the villa and had to move fast to stay out of sight. He shoved the gear shift into reverse and backed them into the shadows, ready to move as Sam was already on the phone, trying to find out what was going on.

It was only 30 seconds later that she hung up with a quick. "Luke and Ethan have her. They moved onto plan B. We need to get in place." She told him, worry still heavy in her voice. She trusted the others to help her sister, but she would have felt better laying eyes on her herself.

Jason gave a quick nod and then quickly moved them onward to meet up with Sonny at the plane. They would have to fly into Morocco to pick them up. "Get on the phone to Sonny. He needs to head out now. The faster we get there, the better." Jason told her softly, his eyes glued to the road ahead of them. Sam was already ahead of him though.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Got it." Sonny hung up the phone with Sam, grabbing his coat and case on the way out the door. The whole room had already been cleared of their presence, the last few details waiting to be wrapped up as he slipped into the night to the waiting car Max had sent for him. He headed to the waiting jet praying that Luke and Ethan took great care of his daughter as they fought to bring her to safety.

Sonny arrived at the airstrip in time to see Jason and sam already making their way onto the plane and he quickly followed suite, casting one last glance over the Spanish land before him. "You better be there, Luke." he swore into the night, speaking of the backup plans for Morocco.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Shake the lead out." Luke grabbed a hold of the side of the boat and peered over at Ethan where he was straddling Kristina against the ladder. Ethan glared up at his father as he helped her climb the damn thing. Hell, he wasn't faking therapy and neither was she. She still had a long way to go to get back to her normal spunk.

"We're moving as fast as we can." He called up at a sharp whisper. Luke looked up and out over the water then looked back to Ethan with a purposeful look.

"Well move faster." he warned him.

Ethan hitched in a breath and felt Kristina tense. "It's okay just keep moving, we're making it." he promised her as he prodded her every step of the way, helping ease her up the ladder and then over the side of the boat onto the rough looking deck. Ethan quickly shook off the water as he reached for her again Luke already motioning them below. Ethan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and quickly tugged her against him before they chillingly made their way through the cabin doors and down the stairs into the the small cabin below.

There was fresh clothes for the both of them and Kristina wasted no time sinking to a sit as she quickly shrugged her shirt off, shucking it to the floor. She stripped out of the bra just as fast without a care in the world, the cold was so bitter. It was seeping into her bones and she needed some warmth. Everything was happening so fast that simple comforts seemed the only thing that she could fully rely on, despite the shock of learning of Ethan's affection for her which was still sinking in.

Ethan.

Kristina looked up, dry shirt from a pile of clothes now in her hand as she realized she'd forgotten all about Ethan. He was standing there in the doorway, awestruck. Speechless. His eyes on her and her alone in the pale moonlight that filtered in through a handful of curtains all around the room. He looked like he'd been frozen for far longer than she could imagine, her mind a mass of confusion already. Kristina quickly covered herself with the dry shirt, but never broke eye contact.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." She whispered, thinking that he probably meant to say the same to her, but he didn't seem capable of moving yet.

"Yeah." he agreed without moving without looking away.

"The gang is inbound - hurry the hell up!" Luke's call from on deck as the boat roared to life as if he anticipated their hang up. Both of them broke eye contact with a shake to their core. Kristina pulling the dry T-shirt over her head as Ethan quickly began to disrobe, but then that began to distract Kristina who was struggling to get to her feet to change into some dry pants. She couldn't help but admire the view…

Ethan had shed his shirt and was working on the pants as they heard a couple of ski's approaching. It was right about that time that Kristina completely lost her footing, her strength totaling playing out on her and Ethan was whirling around looking for some another shirt right at that moment. He saw her about to take a dive and lunged to catch her, the both of them collapsing from the angle of the catch onto the floor.

Ethan landed on top of Kristina, his hand under head, shielding her from the impact as he settled on top of her their mouths open in shock as they heaved breaths between the two of them, trying ti still the stammering of their hearts. Nature took over where fate had intervened and Kristina rose up to meet his lips just as he lowered himself to meet hers, their bodies crashed together in a moment of pure passion.

They were lost in that moment and could have been for an eternity, save for a single clear of a throat a few moments later. It was Lucky.

"You guys might want to uh…Dante and Lulu are coming down any minute," He explained and Ethan and Kristina quickly began to untangle themselves, ever so reluctantly. "Glad to see you up and around, Krissy." Lucky smiled at them as he moved to change clothes himself. The whole plan was to blend into the mediteranaen fishing seen.

"Thanks," She barely got the words out as she moved to grab for the pants that she planned on putting on earlier and Ethan realized that she needed help with them. He moved with her and began to help her get them on, the both of them exchanging a mischievous smile. "It's good to see you too." She said without giving Lucky a single glance.

"I'm sure." Lucky smirked realizing what was going on here.

"Krissy ?" Dante broke into the room and seemed to dispel any chance of anything more as he rushed his sister in a huge hug, just as Ethan finished helping her into the pants she was working on.

"Dante." She whispered into his shoulder as he scooper her up and then quickly deposited her on the bed, already reaching to wrap her up so to quiet her shivers.

"I was so worried about you." He breathed as he wrapped her in the blankets on the bed quietly, trying to keep her safe from any more harm.

"I'm fine now." She promised him, though her eyes passed his shoulder as she settled on Ethan. "Thanks to Ethan." She professed.

Dante looked over his shoulder at Ethan a slight glare in that glance as though he hadn't quite excepted the relationship and he frowned. "We do appreciate everything he did." he finally confessed, not wanting to upset his sister.

"Really, do you?" Kristina frowned not missing the tension that Dante showed to Ethan. "I mean he kept me sane, he came to get me, What's not to like?" she dared him.

Dante looked back to his sister in horror as though she called him on a bluff of ego and he swallowed tightly. His gaze softened as he gave way to the reality, dropping the bravado. "I appreciate him." he promised her. "I do. Really." he promised her and then smiled sweetly. "and I'm glad to see you awake."

"Can we hurry up the changing?" Luke suddenly called. "Come on - we have to look reliable."

Everyone sprang into action, working to adhere to the schedule that was happening and Lulu joined them as Luke took the boat out to sea, sailing towards Morocco. They had to be fishermen now or else stay hidden…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: So I wanted to post this update before I leave on Sat. When I get stressed out, writing just seems to happen for me. Anyway I hope someone enjoys.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm back from my trip and it as a blast but exhausting. I've heard of Lexi being let go and while upset am planning on continuing this story to the end. This chapter isn't all warm and fluffy but I hope I don't drive anyone away. My muse has been running ninety to nothing thanks to so many wonderful reviews. You guys reading and reviewing are amazing **

**Chapter Eleven**

Lulu couldn't help but smile as she cast a glance in her brother's direction. There nestled against a window seat, back against the wall at a slump was Ethan arm gently enveloping Kristina who rested against his chest tucked in his arms, the both of them sound asleep.

"How's the crew?" Luke asked her quietly. He had calmed down from mid-flight antics and was now

getting ready to brave the Moroccan waters so that they could rendezvous with Sonny and the others and set a flight path home.

"Faring well, I'd say." She whispered as she moved out of his way so that he could get a glance at his son and Kristina.

"I'm surprised anyone can sleep in these choppy waters." Lucky smirked from behind the two of them.

"It's been a long three months." Dante spoke up from the very rear of the group still half on deck. "How long till we get to Morocco?" He asked of Luke who solely knew the most indirect route to take them into Morocco undetected.

"Another hour," Luke whispered up to him, unable to hide his smile at the collective calm and peace he saw between Ethan and Kristina where they rested.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kyros knew about his sister's betrayal as soon as she set foot in Santa Pola. He couldn't really claim shock over the act given her track record, but it did put a kink in his own plans. As Valentin fled Santa Pola to live to fight another day, Kyros was anticipating possible places where Kristina could be smuggled out Europe without his own influence gumming up the works. He could control the flow of near anything in Spain and a few choice other places and his opponent had to know that. So he was looking into the nearby countries that would be harder for him to exert his influence.

Morocco, Algeria, and Tunisia were at the top of that list. He had only to narrow down his search and would have his prize. One might wonder why it was that Kyros wanted to marry someone who so clearly didn't want him, why he was so insistent that he vowed to unite to previously warring families with such an act. One might ask, why Kristina? And the answer, it wasn't simple.

It was a story from his childhood, a part of his family legacy, which drove him to such extremes. A story that he believed so faithfully that he thought its implications could be honed in the present day for his own benefit. Kristina was the key. Unfortunately, Kyra knew the story as well and she knew she, Kristina, was his weakness.

It was nearly two centuries ago that Leona Cassadine, the youngest and most removed member of the Cassadine family, a youngling with a heart of gold and a knack for clever schemes, came into the life of Gregor Gikas.

The Gikas rise to power wasn't the direct result of Gregor and Leona's union, but fate saw fit that without their combined influence the Gikas name wouldn't be what it was today. Kristina wasn't even truly accepted by most of the Cassadine's but her resemblance to Leona both in appearance and in personality had gotten Kyros' interest peaked.

It took some time but eventually he was convinced that his union with Kristina would launch his takeover of the family into the history books, forever giving him fame and fortune throughout the rest of his life. It wasn't just for himself, but for the family that he did this. And it was his delusion, nay eccentricity, that only Kristina could help him gain the prestige he so desired that further drove him to recapture what he considered his meal ticket to infamy.

Kyra bought into the eccentricity and was convinced that the only way to truly avert the union would be to wipe out any chance that it could be celebrated. Kristina's demise would work, but barring that Kyros' death would work just as well. Kyros was the harder kill in her eyes, however, so she had decided to take Kristina out of the equation.

"Sire, satellite feed from off the coast from Morocco." Kyros sat up straight as his right hand man Andros swiped the articles from the table before him in a rush to set the large print out across the surface. Kyros leaned over the scene of a fishing trolley coming inland and frowned as he poured over the many on the deck.

"It's a fishing boat." Kyros spat out in Greek, his anger barely restrained.

"That's what we thought as well at first, Sire." Andros placed a magnifier on the frame and slid it over one of the men on the deck. "Luke Spencer."

Kyros leaned over the table setting his eye against the square magnifier to get a better look and came to the same conclusion as his team. It was indeed Luke Spencer and he had to hold the key to Kristina's whereabouts. "Divert us to the strip in Morocco. I want us there to intercept on the docks."

"Yes, Sire."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I know, Mom." Sam smiled. She wasn't exactly thrilled yet and couldn't be until they had Kristina safely home and out of harm's way, but they were so close. She had to let her mother know their progresses for now and she found strength and comfort in hearing her mother rejoicing on the other end of the line. "I'll have her on Sonny's jet on the way home any time now." She promised her.

She turned when she heard Jason coming down the steps of the jet two at a time, heading for a car pulling in headlights on. "That's out ride to the docks." He called on his way past her.

"I've got to go, Mom." Sam explained happily to her mom. "I'll call you as soon as we have her."

Sam was off the phone and at Jason's side in a heartbeat and soon they were joined with Milo, and Sonny as they all climbed into the car that Max had procured for them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

( So this is another song that I just thought was so fitting for this chapter and I wanted to use it to highlight the next part. It' called 'White Blank Page' by Mumford and Sons.)

"_**Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart, as well as your body. And can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love, as well as your folly." **_

Ethan and Kristina roused reluctantly, only the promise of home in sight getting them moving as Ethan carried her in his arms, trying to help her retain her strength. They followed Luke and the others off the boat and down the dock towards a parking lot in the back where they planned to meet up with Sonny and the others and get out back into the air as quickly as possible.

Things seldom went as planned.

They were just off the planks of the docks, moving towards the asphalt of the lot, an uncanny lack of security plaguing them all. Everyone moved on alert so it was quite a shock when Kyros and his men came from the shadows, guns cocked at the ready a screaming match erupting as they fought to be heard, Kyros's men demanding Ethan to hand over Kristina while ordering them on their knees.

"_**And can you kneel before the king, and say I'm clean, I'm clean. Tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart. Oh, tell me now where was my fault with loving you with my whole heart." **_

Ethan didn't give Kristina up without a fight even at gunpoint and was soon on the ground nursing a head wound from the butt of a gun scrambling to right himself as Kristina was dragged into Kyros's waiting arms, fighting for all she was worth.

Luke, Dante, Lucky, Ethan, and Lulu knelt before them all wary of what came next as Kristina struggled against her captor. "Kill them." Kyros ordered, plainly, wanting her to have no more hope of rescue so that she would give into her new lot in life with him. Kristina screamed out a no, fighting all the harder as Ethan's eyes widened in horror, watching in gut wrenching sorrow as she fought and he was helpless to do a thing to save her.

She was screaming no at the top of her lungs and Ethan fought for his voice to rise above hers as he met Kyros's eyes. "Do not make her watch this!" He pleaded for such a simple mercy, but there was none reflected in those heartless orbs.

"_**Oh white blank page and a swelling rage, rage. You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink…"**_

Kristina fought with everything left in her, fighting against the arm around her, holding her tightly to Kyros as she watched Ethan, her brother, and the others starring down their imminent demise. The first gun shot rang out and Kristina fought her own mind as she couldn't look at those on the ground and her body succumbed to shock sending her lapsing into unconsciousness.

Ethan heard the shot as well and for a moment thought he was soon to be dead, until he realized that none of Kyros's men had fired. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Sonny, Jason , Sam and Max and Milo opening fire on the group, trying not to hit Kristina as they also fought to free those about to die.

Ethan jumped to his feet, seeing Kristina slumped over Kyros's shoulder and he started to lunge in that direction when Kyros and his men bolted while his men returned fire, catching Ethan and the others in between the two firing groups.

"_**So tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart. Oh, tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart." **_

Ethan made an all out run for Kyros, completely ignoring the reign of bullets that were swishing all around. In fact if you had asked him in the heat of the moment what it felt like for a bullet to pass right through his left thigh and right shoulder while he was in mid run he might have answered questioning what you were talking about. For he didn't even feel it in his mad dash to rescue the woman he loved.

It took Lucky and Luke to tackle him and to bodily pull him away from pursuit in an attempt to save his own life so that he could eventually get back to her.

"_**Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life. Oh, Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life." **_

Kristina awoke in a darkened room, the beautiful shades pulled to shield her from the light of day only to find that Kyros was waiting in a nearby chair. "It didn't have to be this way. I tried to make it easier on you." He explained as soon as she woke.

She didn't care about his excuses as the last few moments of waking were still playing out in her mind and she had to know the truth. She swallowed hard as she met his eyes startled. "The others?" She asked him at once.

Kyros looked away a moment. He knew that she had passed out in the fire fight and hadn't seen that the others were indeed rescued and he planned on using that to his advantage to break her will. "Killed." He finally answered her watching in subdued glee as she seemed to accept it, sinking back in horror and shock against the pillows of her new bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"_Where did you go?" Ethan whirled hearing Kristina's voice all around him echoing in waves up and down the dome that loomed overhead. He was searching for her, pleading in an inward battles to God's he had never quite confessed a belief in as he prayed that she was alright. _

"_I'm right here!" He called back. Still whirling, trying to find her. There was no answer for the longest time leaving him in a panic as he searched the meager surrounding trying to find any trace of her. He finally stopped dumbfounded before a floor to ceiling mirror that housed her likeness in varying shades of despair. "I'm right here!" he screamed again this time before her in the mirror. _

"_Kristina!" She was turning away from the glass completely defeated. "Krissy!" He pleaded. "I'm here…I'm coming." He promised in tear soaked agony watching her. _

"_I miss you so much my heart feels like it's going to burst." She spoke in tears as she sank against the outside of the mirror and Ethan felt his own tears sinking down his cheeks as he followed her transition to the floor, his hand touching the mirror where she was closest to it. _

"_I'm so sorry he got his hands on you." Ethan whispered forehead now resting against the glass as he pressed ever closer to her. "I'm coming. I'll be there. I promise." _

"_Ethan," Kristina choked on a sob, fighting to go on as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I can't do this without knowing you're out there. I can't." She sobbed out placing her flayed soul out there for all to see as her tears ran unabashed. _

"_I'm out there. I am. You can hold on. You can. You can do this." He pleaded with her stroking panicked fingers against the glass wishing he could actually feel her. "I'm coming for you!" He beat his fist against the glass at that as if to reiterate his heart's desire to do exactly as he said. _

_Ethan felt a tug at his back and frowned casting a quick glance over his shoulder seeing nothing new there, but there was an awkward pull in his middle and he looked back to the mirror finding it empty much to his panic. "No…Kristina!" Ethan scrambled to his feet checking over the other mirrors as he continued to feel the tug. _

Ethan gasped in a breath sitting bolt upright in an unfamiliar bed as Lulu scrambled to get to him, hushing him quietly with a soft hand against his aching chest. "Settle back before you tear out all the stitching." She warned him quietly.

"Hey, you're safe, man." Lucky spoke up moving to join Lulu helping to steady him. "Everything is fine."

Ethan settled back under his brother and sisters orders and blinked up at them waiting for the other shoe to fall. His dream wasn't exactly a confidence buster and he had a feeling that there was more too it then met the eye. It was the most vivid experience of his life and he would have sworn that Kristina was right there. "Kristina?" He asked out, feeling like his very breath grate against his parched throat.

Lulu and Lucky exchanged a look that did anything but calm his nerves as Ethan waited for a status report on the woman he loved with every breath left in his body. "We're still working on getting her back." Lucky was the one that finally answered but there was an unsure note in his voice that cut Ethan to the quick.

That was it. Ethan was quick to fight to sit up now even if he had to shove against Lulu and Lucky. If they didn't want him to bust a stitch they would move. He was quickly pulling some mechanical piece of his finger and immediately reaching for his IV port situated in and against the back of his left hand. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Lulu spoke up immediately. "Ethan don't!" She cautioned but he already had the port out of his hand. "You were in a coma! You can't just wake up and run after her."

Ethan looked her right in the eye appalled that he had been out for a whole week. His determination wasn't swayed though. "Watch me." He promised her without even a hint of flinching. Ethan pulled the IV port out and then flinched as he pulled his legs together, angling them over the side of the bed in one swift movement as he yanked the blanket off him, fighting the pain that each move caused.

He looked to the door, legs ready to catch his stand as he panted in pain just in time to catch Luke walking through the door in shock to see his son up and the other two ready to catch him should he try to stand. "Dodge," Luke reigned in his emotions as he let the door fall closed behind him. "Good to see you awake."

"I'm not ready for pleasantries." Ethan replied with a roll of his eyes. "Where's Kristina? What's been done to get her back for the last week while I was out?" he asked as he pushed himself to his feet, biting back a scream. In the end he didn't fall – didn't show any hint of it as he straightened into a stand, meeting his father's eyes.

"She's in France with Kyros. They're readying for the wedding." Luke explained seeing that he

wasn't going to talk him down. "It's set for tomorrow night."

"What's the plan?" Ethan asked as he looked for his real clothes. He was already assessing that they

were still in Morocco he just wasn't sure where.

"The security is pretty tight." Lucky spoke up with a sigh that Ethan was too stubborn to give himself

a break.

"And that has stopped us when?" Ethan asked with a huff of a breath as he looked at all three of them.

"What about Sonny? What's he and Jason got planned?" He knew someone was doing something. Hell,

even Sam would be in on it. She couldn't leave it alone either.

"He's waiting on more of his people to arrive so they can rival the security there." Dante spoke up as he

walked into the room bag of food in hand for the group in hand. "Good to see you awake." he

confessed.

"Yeah you too," Ethan replied as he looked for some real clothes. "Where are my clothes?"

" If I refuse to give you any would it keep you from the full hearty errand of leaving here in your

condition?" Luke asked him with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"If I have to walk out of here In the buff I will." Ethan retorted with a scoff. "How long will it take us to

get to where they are in France?"

"Six hours." Dante replied evenly, tossing Ethan a shirt and pants that Lulu had had cleaned. Ethan was

already tugging his hospital gown over his head without a warning for those that didn't want to see him

in all his glory to turn away as he reached for the shirt and pants tossed his direction.

He finally turned on them all when he was fully clothed, though winded and smirked as much as he

could in his present state of mind. "Then what are we waiting for?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kristina stared out the window in a blank sort of daze, wishing death could pick her off faster then it

seemed to take heartache to kill a person. She couldn't do this. How the hell was she supposed to fake

whatever just so she could somehow escape to go back to what? What life? Ethan was dead, her

brother, Ethan's whole Family. It was all her fault. How could she possibly go on like this?

Everyone she ever cared about was suffering because of her. She wasn't even sure that Sam, Jason,

and her Father made it out with their lives. Kristina bowed her head as another tear snuck past her

defenses.

God.

She slid to her knees in sobs for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past seven days. She

was heartbroken. She was at the end of the rope looking for some other way out and there was nothing.

Nothing.

How could she come home after this even if she was rescued or escaped? How? There was too much

guilt and heartache and she didn't even know where to begin to alleviate it. Did she even deserve to

and could she with everything? Ethan was dead, Dante was dead. Luke, Lulu, Lucky, they were all

dead. Even if Sam and Jason and Sonny made it…so many others had already died. Kristina sobbed

her horror out in waves, coming to and going out of her senses in waves just as those of the ocean

beyond her window.

"Madam?" She missed the knock on the door and now looked back at the woman who was waiting

For her to acknowledge her. "I'm here to help you get ready for the wedding." She calmly explained.

"Whatever." Kristina whispered. She had no hopes of being alive for the honeymoon. Even if she had

to end it herself. She couldn't do this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ethan walked into Luke's hotel room at a limp, trying to feign full composure as he looked to his father

Who seemed to be waiting for him in a state of work on some articles of deceit? "Why did you lie?" He

asked him softly.

"I didn't. I just didn't offer all we knew." He looked up to meet his son's eyes. "And I knew I was in mixed

company."

"Well you're not now." Ethan sank winded on the bed and looked up again to meet his father's eyes

once more. "How do I get in?"

Luke was slow to answer. "Why don't you let someone else…" he started as though he thought that

he could possible get Ethan on board to staying behind.

"Who the hell are you preaching too right now?" Ethan scoffed. "I'm going and you know it."

There was a mixture of relief, pride, and worry in Luke's features as he looked back to meet

Ethan's eyes. " Well then you take a caterer's uniform and you wade in with a picture Id on your

lapel and you own the scene until the perfect escape team provides you with the exit of the Gods. "

Luke smiled up at him as he tossed the ID badge up at him with a smirk. "You think you can handle

that?"

"Easily," Ethan replied in a heartbeat.

"Good, cause we're not infiltrating the wedding." Luke spoke up as if hoping Ethan understood. "

We're infiltrating the honey moon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"_**This is KPR Channel Four's Catherine Oester reporting that the formerly eligible prince Kyros the second of the Byzantine rooted Gikas family has announced not only his surprise engagement but also that the wedding will be held in a media blackout this very evening…"**_

It was a string of French that met their ears as the packed hotel room stirred in a flurry of motion. It was hard to even make out the muttering of the anchor as Ethan tried to adjust his midnight cummerbund while Lulu was tugging on his face.

"Hold still." She got out in a huff of frustration as Luke passed them headed to get a set of cuff links from a pile on the nearby dresser.

"The media blackout is the best news I've heard all day." Luke called out.

Ethan cursed under his breath as Lulu gave another tug and he felt as if she was about to pull part of his skin off. "Cripes, the glues already set, Lulu." He got out in a pained gasp, batting her hand away.

She wasn't having it though and was soon right back at tugging. "Quit being a baby. You have an unnatural wrinkle in your left cheek."

"What?" Maxie asked whirling around, squinting to see the detail of the very realistic mask covering his face in an effort of making him look just like one of Kyros most trusted guards. "Oh God no," She shook her head in horror as though he looked like some mangled version of the man he was trying to copy.

Maxie walked right across the room from where was helping Dante with his own face and grabbed the latex where Lulu had been tugging. Maxie wasn't near so gentle, however and Ethan stifled a scream as he backed away from her both making the searing pain of his face and his shoulder and leg exacerbated. "Dammit, woman!"

"So much better." Maxie thrilled with a squee of pride, taking no heed of his cries as she now found his face looked perfect. "Let's just secure the place around your neck and I think you're all done." With that said she tossed the glue back to Lulu who was trying not to smirk and went on her way to finish her chore of fixing Dante up.

"Is it really done?" Ethan asked in all kinds of hopefulness and anxiety as this whole process was taking entirely too long for his liking.

"Pretty much." Lulu agreed with Maxie's assessment. "Looks natural now and right." She finished gluing down his neck piece and caught his eyes with a dwindling smile. "She's going to be fine, Ethan." She knew what was stabbing him to the core and she tried to ease his worries as she gently patted his good shoulder. "He wants to marry her, not kill her." She pointed out, trying to make him feel better.

It was a bitter sweet fix and Ethan both offered a half smile and a teary look away in response, but he rubbed his hand against Lulu's in thanks before he left her to get to work on others readying to infiltrate the wedding as Kyros most trusted employees.

Ethan met up with Luke as he reached to get his own cuff links. "Yeah the media blackout is pretty sweet." His father's assessment that they were actually interrupting the honeymoon wasn't exactly accurate. Luke had planned on a sort of in between as Kyros planned on the honeymoon taking place on his own home turf there in France. So they were going in before the wedding but poised to strike after the nuptials as the guards were set to be less on alert once the happy couple was in the honeymoon suite.

Ethan wasn't thrilled with the idea but he'd seen the lay outs and could follow the reasoning. It was the safest bet to get everyone out alive. "Do I look believable?" Ethan asked in his best French impersonation of the guard whose voice he had to mimic.

Luke took a moment as he looked him over and licked his own fake lips, scrunching his fake nose affixed to his real one as he tasted the latex. "Passable." He replied in English.

"You too," Ethan gave a nod with a pat to his father's shoulder before started putting on the final touches.

"I'm not getting a cold. It's the nose, Mom." Sam walked past them trying to reassure her mother that she was soon to have her sister in toe to bring home. "Did Jason come by?" She asked softly, the distance between them easy to read in her voice as his name rolled off her tongue.

Jason had headed home at Sam's behest because Sonny was pulling so many of his resources abroad that he was leaving himself and those that she and Jason both loved open for an assault. She'd urged him to help where he could there while she worked on remembering how to run a great con. This was more her area of expertise anyway.

Lucky and Dante could pull off undercover so they could handle it too and Luke and Ethan were great at the con life she used to lead. Maxi and Lulu were helping with the synthetics and Spinelli had made sure they had all the documentation and security that they would need to get in.

Sonny and his men had been the ones to help make those that they were impersonating disappear and find out from them what they needed to know. Now they were down the implementation of the plan and so far…so good.

"_**So just who is the lucky lady about to wed one of Europe's most prized bachelors? We'd like to know too. Our sources have revealed that she might just be a member of the Gikas rival family. The Cassadines…Kyros the second is set to make that announcement next Monday after the honeymoon." **_

"Turn that off." Kyros ordered as he passed a couple of his guards who were hunched over a small television in the kitchen like a bunch of gossip starved house staff. "Did you do a second sweep?" he asked worriedly casting a glance over his shoulder as they straightened themselves up and did as they were told.

"Yes, Sir." They called with fervent nods.

"Do a third and tell Desmond to find me as soon as he comes on." He called back still on the move. Everywhere there was staff trying to decorate for the wedding, flower arrangements still being arranged as the kitchen was in full swing to make sure that the dinner was perfect.

It was a mad house, but it was all running smoothly so far.

So Far.

Kyros swallowed tightly thinking of how calm his sister was looking at the moment. Yes she was in the house and trying to pretend that she had nothing to do with the events in Spain. In fact she had already pinned the attack on a thug band that had attacked one of their strong holds last year.

His father was buying it and Kyros could only pray that his personal guards could stave his sister's attempts on Kristina off for now. He knew his sister had quite a daring side to her, but to attempt to kill Kristina off in their parent's house, that was the type of insanity that he swore she wasn't capable off.

Still he didn't want to press his luck.

He wound his way up the stairs that led to her room, high near the top of the castle, meant to keep her from any insane acts of escape from the window and paused outside the door, caught by not only a guard but one of the many ladies of the house who were working to get her ready for the ceremony.

"You can't see her yet." Gertrude pronounced with respect yet conviction as she put herself between Kyros and the door. "Its bad luck and God only knows that you need as little of that as you can muster this eve, sir." She explained.

"How fair's she?" He asked her softly, his concern wasn't that she was truly well, just that this whole union and prosperity go through on time, like a bank deposit.

"She's fine." She replied matter - of - factly. "We'll have her down on time, don't you fret." She smiled as reassuringly as she could, realizing that the poor lass didn't want to have a thing to do with him.

Kyros hesitated but finally took a slow breath as he let himself believe that she was ever faithful as he finally backed off. "Make sure she stays safe." He implored her and Gertrude nodded in respect with a 'yes, sir.'

Gertrude waited for him to disappear down the hallway before she chanced a glance back in the room and frowned seeing a listless Kristina poised before the mirror in complete lack of interest as the ladies helped her get ready.

She looked in mourning in the worst way and Gertrude wished there was something that she could do for her without risking her own family's well being. Gerty slipped into the room just as thunder lit the dusky pink skyline and the rain began to fall outside the open window, washing the balcony there.

"Chin up, young miss." Gertrude smiled as brilliantly as she could and for a moment Kristina caught her eye but she could see that the young woman had no inclination to do as she asked. It was a pity. She looked absolutely gorgeous save her spirit.

She was a vision in the family gown, yet her sadness shrouded every aspect of her glory stifling what could have been. She looked truly mortified to even be here and almost numb in the wake of whatever had brought her here. Gertrude motioned the others to depart as she made her way to address Kristina alone.

"It can't be that bad." She told her softly, having a sinking feeling that it might just be.

"Can't it?" the young woman replied with no emotion left in her voice to betray what perplexed her heart.

The kiss of rain danced outside, sending up a roar of tiny pelts of water against glass far and near as Gertrude tried to understand with no hope of doing so. She couldn't exactly ask what it was that plagued her so. It wasn't her place. She supposed that she hoped that Kristina would tell her, but there was a whole other side of her that knew it would make no difference.

It couldn't.

"Gertrude, would you marry a man who killed everyone you loved?" Kristina knew that it was a long shot to think that he'd gotten to everyone but she knew he'd killed quite a few of her friends and family…and Ethan.

Gertrude's face fell in horror as she realized the extent of the damage done and she looked shell shocked to say anything. "You must be mistaken…" Gertrude gasped in a breath obviously take by surprise and horror struck now.

"I was there." Kristina replied evenly. "And he confirmed it."

Gertrude was trying to wade through the shock, not sure how she could possibly answer her as the accusations were far worse than she had imagined. She was shocked speechless though and for the life of her every time she opened her mouth to say something to the despairing young woman she couldn't force a word out.

"It's alright." She caught an impossible meek smile from the bride to be and Gerty felt her heart quaking at the sight. "I'm not looking for salvation, but I do want a bit alone before I'm married." She confessed.

"Yes of course Ma'am." Gertrude spoke up on instinct. She didn't have any answer but that and she was feeling her heart sinking at that. God bless her heart. This was horrible and she didn't know how to fix it. For now all she could do was give the woman her time alone.

Night was falling hard and the rain even harder playing with an astounding accompaniment of lightning and thunder and wind gusts more fitting a ghostly Halloween than a wedding.

Ethan walked into the kitchen fitting his ear piece in as He ran into a couple of guards that thankfully mistook him for Desmond, who he was pretending to be. They sent him immediately to find Kyros, which did nothing to calm his nerves.

Sam took her place at the door to the wedding chapel, waiting for the whole show to get on the road as the others fanned out to their assigned spots. The night was still playing it's symphony of lights and rumbles all strung together with the sharp pelt of black rain as night fell.

( So yet again I have a song for this part of the story…It's called "Not Alone" by Red )

"_**Slowly fading away, your lost and so afraid, where is the hope in a world so cold? Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life. Living in fear that no one will hear your cries." **_

Kristina was beyond any chance of rescue and her whole heart felt like it was trying to kill her. She'd felt it for days. Felt it for what felt an eternity and there was nothing left. Nothing that could wash this away, could fix what was broken and by God she wished her mother was here, Sam, and still she didn't know who was still out there.

Kristina snubbed in a breath as she opened the doors to the balcony and walked outside, letting the rain pelt against her hard, the wind whipping her dress around her. She would never give Kyros the victory in her that he wanted. She would never be his bride.

It was one of the last things she felt she had control of…her life.

"_**Can you save me now? I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you. I will catch you when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone." **_

Luke made his way to the atrium where he was to be situated for the reception and gave a wink in Lucky's direction. Lucky was to take the place of Ralph who had been opposite Luke's guys that he had replaced so they were partners for this little endeavor. Lucky winked back as they took their places below the awning, out of the rain, looking back at the house as night continued to fall.

They stood there silently a moment as they both acclimated themselves to their surroundings. "I see Sam outside the chapel." Lucky finally piped up. "You seen Ethan since you've been in?"

"Not yet." Luke confided as he looked to see Dante patrolling the walkway in between. "Dante looks comfy though." He replied.

They both fell silent once more as the storm banged on. It was a silent lightning strike that struck both their attention as they suddenly realized that the form they had assumed was Kristina's on the balcony on the fourth floor was now gone…yet someone had climbed into the roof…

"Oh God." Luke whispered as he looked back to Lucky, the both of them thinking the same thing.

Kristina might jump before the wedding…

"_**Your heart is full of broken dreams; just a fading memory. And everything's gone, but the pain carries on. Lost in the rain again; when will it ever end? The arms of relief seem so out of reach."**_

Ethan was in mid pursuit of Kyros, trying to play this all right instead of making a bee line to Kristina when he felt a stir of his soul, his heart tugging him around in the middle of the courtyard in time to see the silhouette against the lightning fraught sky above.

His heart skipped a beat and all thought of finding Kyros were gone as he realized that Kristina was on the roof. "Kristina!" he whispered in horror as he suddenly made a break for the main house and the stairs beyond.

Ethan raced for all he was worth, he rushed through the guards who let him pass for the station he had chosen to take and he bombarded the bridal suite with little trouble only to find it empty and that only sent his heart plummeting all the more. He raced onto the balcony and then rushed to pull himself from the ledge onto the roof nearby, searching the rainy skies and slick roof for his love…

"_**But I , I am here. ? I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you. I will catch you when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone."**_

Kristina was a wash of emotions tearing her apart from the inside as she mourned the loss of her family and Ethan, everything about the deaths that surrounded this nuptial eating her alive. She was so dead inside, yet so distraught and she didn't know how such emotions could co exist but they did and oh how they warred.

She was fighting even now the urge to throw herself over the side of the roof and living to fight to stay with whoever yet remained in her life that Kyros' hadn't killed. It was so hard a decision in her current grief.

Somewhere caught in the middle she had some fleeting memory of the rains that had dragged her back down when she was in the coma, the black rain that had torn her from him and for the love of her she felt as though she was back in it for he was nowhere and not to be found, his spirit dancing somewhere in the cosmos.

Was it so wrong that she wished this was all a dream she could wake from? A coma? That the mirrors and the rain where all just some symbol. Kristina balanced tediously as her gut convulsed from the horrors of reality and she buckled to her knees on the roof top in heart wrenched tears.

"_**And I will be your hope, when you feel like It's over. And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters. And when you're finally in my arms, you'll look up and see love has a face." **_

Ethan stifled a cry as he pulled himself, despite his wounded shoulder and leg, onto the roof, looking desperately for Kristina. He caught her shadow during the next lightning strike and scrambled for the tip top, seeing her teetering there in absolute agony of spirit. He had to remind himself that he was disguised and reached to pull the latex off his face, cursing the glue as he ripped it off , leaving his face parched red as he scrambled to get to her, his true face unfurled.

"Kristina!" Ethan made it to the top, trying to get to her without making her slip as the rain fell all around them.

"_**I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you. I will catch you when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone."**_

Kristina looked over her shoulder, feeling as though she was about to plummet over the side any moment¸ but Ethan's face came into view and he froze in absolute shock. His voice coupled with this face now tearing through the shock that had taken her body.

"Ethan?" She was scared to death that she was hallucinating; losing what was left of her mind. But all her fears were laid to rest the moment that the night illuminated him but once for her. Kristina knew in that one moment beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kyros was wrong and that Ethan was alive.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kyros slammed himself out onto the balcony having seen the shadow on the roof top and he now was aghast with possibilities as he wondered as what was going on up there.

Ethan looked down just as he looked up and the both of them froze for a whole moment in shock before a swift kick sent Kyros over the edge of the balcony.

Ethan balked not sure what to do until he met Kyra's eyes. "Save your girl," She told him softly with a smirk of a smile. He couldn't argue with that and it took care of the monster he didn't want to deal with.

Ethan scrambled to get to Kristina just as she was losing her strength in the heart of the rain. He caught her as she was just beginning to pitch sideways and the moment their eyes met every question was asked and answered in a heartbeat.

"Everyone is alright." He promised her with one whisper as he pulled her tight.

"I know," she whispered against him in a breath.

"Come down with me?" He asked her softly and she only had to nod. They were there soon enough.

"Anywhere," She replied softly tears stained against his chest as they fell to the ground after so much.

Soon they were being let go, released by the whole estate and no one complained about a thing so long as they were sent home. Kristina found Ethan again on the boat home.

They stood at opposite ends of the hallway both in shades of shock as they found each other once more and in a heartbeat they were in each other's arms.

"I love you." She whispered against his neck.

"I love you." Ethan whispered against hers at the same time.


End file.
